Total Drama Kiki Island 2
by sugarlover1
Summary: On a whole new budget this season, which one of these 11 fresh contestants earn 500,000?
1. The Competitors!

It's time to announce the 11 lucky contestants to Koki Island 2!

As I said again, budget's pretty low... A.K.A- won't commit extremely hard...

Note: I apologize if it's too late..But I need to get a chapter out by Sunday, and I need to plan...

Team Onaka

Calvin-The Snowboarder

Andrew-The Dark Hypnotist

Emma-The Diabetic Artist

Evelyn-The Protective Sister

Adira-The Intelligent Outlander

Team Wakaflaka

Ben-The Lobster Boy

Brendan-The Laid-Back Manipulator

Cane-The Athletic Ninja

Ricky-The Adventurous Boy Scout

Rayleen-The Pretty Athlete

Bonnie-The Five Nights At Freddy's Fanatic

That's it then!

I'll be planning later on, and hopefully an episode comes out by the weekend!

Also, after reading each chapter, vote on a poll of who your favorite is! (it might influence some things...)

Anyways, just watch for anything new!

sugarlover1


	2. The Budget Sweetie, The Budget!

**Episode 1- The Budget Darling, The Budget!**

**Here's the fanfic! Please vote on the poll! It will influence in a way the winner! Review too! I want to know what you liked!**

**...**

Chris walks up to the camera, "Hello Total Drama fans everywhere! It's Chris McClean coming to you live from a revamped and low-budgeted Kiki Island! Surprised, huh? Anyways, because of the budget cuts, only 11 teenagers are competing for a prize of 500,000 dollars! Cheap...but I mean...it is what is...anyways...here's the boat with contestants!"

First, a boy and girl appear. The boy has a white vest, an unbuttoned blue shirt, brown pants and black sneakers. His name is Ben. The girl has a black and white shirt with deep red lipstick. She wears black jeans and black shoes. She is Evelyn.

"And here are our seasonal twins, Evelyn and Ben!"

Both walk up to Chris. "Hi Chris..." Ben says, he takes his hand out to shake Chris's hand, "Nice to meet you in person now..."

"Eek!" Chris squeals,bumping up against Chef, "Your...lobster hands...yeah...um...no thanks..." Chris says, a bit afraid.

Ben feels his hands, "Yeah...sorry..." he walks off with Evelyn behind him, "Loving the intro Chris!" Evelyn pipes out. Chris looks a bit annoyed.

Five people walk out next. Rayleen, a girl with a crop top and black leggings yells at the TV screen, "Hello world! You're looking at your next winner, Rayleen!

"A bit conceited, huh?" Andrew, a boy with a black hoodie and flaming pink skull, asks.

Rayleen whispers to him, "Gotta be likable...you're not really being all that excited..."

"Well...I'm not that kind of guy..." Andrew walks to the twins, with Rayleen following.

Cane and Bonnie walk out. Bonnie wears a Foxy styled sweatshirt, and is talking Cane, who is wearing a black robe and a ninja mask.

"So basically, the objective of the game is to survive Five Nights at Freddys...but there are some extra things...really..." Bonnie answers. Cane looks at Bonnie, "Wow...nice! I'm more into karate and stuff but...maybe I'll try the game later tonight!"

"Oh...' Chris said, "No phones! None whatsoever!" Cane nods.

Cane walks next to Evelyn, "Hi!"

Evelyn looks confused at Cane's mask, "So...um...are you hiding some deformity under there?"

Cane's eyes look awkward, "Oh...it's just a style..."

Evelyn smiles and nods, "Wow."

Another boy, Calvin, wearing a zippered shirt walks in with a snowboard, "What's up guys? I'm Calvin!"

"Hi Calvin!" Bonnie smiles and waves.

But, as Calvin walks up, Brendan jumps in, tripping the snowboarder.

Brendan throws his hands in the air, "Hey ladies!" Then, he looks at the girls..."Um...Chris...is there a confessional still?"

Chris nods, and points to an outhouse right next to the beach, and Brendan races to it.

**Brendan: (CONF.) Well...Chris sure a'int wanting a whole lot of love this season...**

Brendan walks up to Calvin and picks him up, "Sorry dude...accidents happen, you know?"

Calvin looks at Brendan, eyeing his blue shirt and khaki shorts. _a frat?_ Calvin asks himself. Either, they shake and smile.

Emma walks in. She wears red pants and a peach shirt with a flower on it, "She smiles," Hey guys!"

Some wave, some don't. But, Emma stands next to Rayleen, and both have a tiny conversation.

Chris whispers to Chef, "Gotta pretty quiet group this year!"

Chef whispers back, "Give 'em a few days and then they hate each other. Both giggle.

"Um..." asks Ricky to Ben, "Is this Kiki Island? It feels like I'm at the wrong place..."

Ben answers back, "Oh you're here...I mean, everyone is here so...yeah..."

Ricky walks to the others, but eyes Ben's hands, all lobster looking-like.

Finally, the last contestant arrives. Adira walks in, waves to everyone and stands with the rest, "I'm Adira...nice to meet you all!" Some wave and smile but others look awkwardly at her.

Brendan taps Evelyn's shoulder, "What's that on her head? I've seen it before, but why do they have it?"

"Um, it's something to be modest...Brendan..." Evelyn responds, "So...respect it!"

Brendan smiles, "Thanks!"

**Evelyn (CONF.): That frat guy smells like poop...and why does he not know about the niqab Adira's wearing? So informed about the world...**

Chris smiles, "Well you guys, welcome to the resurrected Kiki Island! I didn't find it underwater..the budget couldn't do that...so we located about 20 miles from there to here! And we called it Kiki Island again! A resurrection really!"

Ricky asks, "Hey, I heard that there was supposed to be 13 of us, why is there just 11?"

"You don't need to ask that..." Andrew mumbles.

"Well Ricky, I like that you're curious, but a'int nobody got time for that! The budget is on stake here so give this the best reality TV you can!"

Rayleen, Brendan, and Bonnie cheer while the others look.

Chris chuckles, "Thanks y'all! So...what we've all been waiting for! The teams! If I call your name...you are on Team Wakaflacka! Ben! Brendan! Cane! Ricky! Rayleen! And Bonnie!"

The team gathers up.

"Well guys, let's rock the show!" Rayleen happily says. Brendan, Cane, and Rayleen do a chest bump, leaving the others not doing anything.

"Now for Calvin, Andrew, Emma, Evelyn, and Adira, you guys shall be known as Team Onaka!"

"Cool!" Calvin responds.

"Um...Chris, I believe that that's not Hawaiian...with the theme and all..doesn't sound right..."

Chris scoffs, "Well...um...well...um...it's...it's an old language! Like..like the first language they made up, okay? Deal with it!"

Chef leans to Chris, "Didn't you have the money to get a translator?"

"Well when you're spending it on an island you sure can't!" Chris whispers loudly. Then, to everyone, "So, it's time for the classic first challenge...find your cabin challenge!"

Everyone groans.

"Now?" Emma asks, "But it's getting dark..."

Chris sighs, "Okay...budget...um...the budget has gotten really down this year, so we spent on what was needed. Sadly, we don't have cabins for you. But, we'll head over on Chef's jeep to the center of the island where there's a dump to build things!" He blows his horn, "GO!"

The teams sit on their seats, Chef starts the engine and roar off into the forest.

**...**

The teams get off the jeep and run straight for the dump.

Calvin uses his snowboard to ride to the top of the dump.

"Whoah..." Emma says out loud.

"Don't think about others..." Andrew tells her, picking wood up, "Think for yourself..." he walks off. Emma looks confused, but starts working.

Adira brings up a wagon of tools, "There tools should be useful, I've done this before, would you mind if Il ed...for today?"

Andrew looks at Adira for a bit, "Sure...go ahead..."

Adira smiles and starts hammering, Andrew and Emma, you guys can help..."

Emma smiles, "Would be glad to!" And both start helping.

Meanwhile, on Team Wakaflacka, Cane is grabbing things in hard to reach places. As he walks over to Rayleen and Ricky building a cabin, Bonnie scares him, making him throw his stuff in the air, "Bonnie! You scared me!"

Bonnie chuckles, "Sorry! It's what happens on Five Nights At Freddys! You know...jump scares and all..."

Cane nods, "Okay...he walks off to another section of the dump,while Bonnie runs off.

Brendan eyes at pretty piece of wood, "Yay!" He then thinks.

**Brendan (CONF.).: I'm not really into this whole "work" stuff so...**

Ben walks by Brendan with a box. Brendan calls to him, "Ben! I have back problems! Could you bring this to Ricky and Rayleen?! Please?"

Ben walks up to him, "Sure!" He tries to pick up the wood, but struggles, "Sorry...hands are slippery..." He works harder, but his fingers slip.

"Wow, must be a pain with those hands," Brendan asks.

Nodding, Ben responds, "It is...but they're nice..."

Ricky walks by the guys, "Hey! Stop talking and work!"

"Um...who made you the boss?" Brendan asked.

"No one...I'm just being a loyal teammate, that's all!" Ricky answers. Ricky picks the wood up and runs off.

When he leaves, Brendan asks Ben, "If we lose, wanna vote him off?"

Ben looks confused, "Vote him off? But the game just started..."

Brendan smiles, "Well...gotta thinker here, huh?" He laughs, and pats Ben's shoulder, "I'll give ya some time!" He walks back to the building.

**Ben's (CONF). Um...This Brendan guy seems weird...like..I don't know...but...if he's already planning votes out, should he be a threat?**

A bit later, Evelyn and Bonnie fight over a hammer.

"Let go!" Evelyn yells.

"No! You let go you crazy fox lady!" Bonnie screams back. Both continue fighting until Evelyn lets go, making Bonnie fall to the floor.

Evelyn holds her hands up to her shoulders, "Calm it down sweetie! It's just a hammer!" She walks off.

**Bonnie (CONF.) I hope I make some friends here...things don't look all too promising...**

**...**

"Five minutes!" Chris yells, "We gotta eliminate someone!"

"Come on, hurry!" Adira yells, going faster. Team Onaka's cabin was almost complete.

"If someone messes this up..." Andrew mumbles.

Emma, looking tired, sits down, "Gotta take my insulin..." she injects herself with it.

Evelyn looks at her, "Type 1?" Emma nods, Evelyn nods as well, getting back to work.

Team Wakaflacka are not far behind either.

Cane is being very quick and agile about building. The faster he builds, the better it gets.

Ricky begins hammering the top of the building. He seems to be rushing, but tells everyone it's okay.

Rayleen asks Ricky, "Dude...you might wanna slow down there...you could make it fall apart...we really didn't focus too much on the roof..."

"It's fine!" Ricky says, "Don't worry about it!"

Brendan yells, "Be careful up there! You could slip and destroy the roof!"

"Yeah, I'm good! At least I'M doing something to help us!" Accidentally, he slips and destroys the roof, making it fall underneath him. "AHH!" he screams. Cane catches him in time before hitting the ground.

Chris blows his horn, "And we're done! Team Onaka wins!"

Team Onaka cheer. Team Wakaflacka gather up.

Ricky begins crying, "I'm sorry...I failed you guys..." he sobs more. The team all looks at him weird.

Ben gives him a pat, "Don't be upset..it was probably a mistake..."

Ricky sighs, "No...why would it be? I was the only one on the roof!"

Chris walks up to the team, "Well...guess you're up for elimination! Head to the Dock of Shame to vote each other off!" Sadly, the teams walks off. Chris then goes to Team Onaka, "Pretty cool that a 5 person team won! So, your reward is...nothing! We can't afford rewards...not like I'd give them to you anyways but...enjoy the night!"  
>He and Chef walk off.<p>

"Let's celebrate everyone!" Calvin cheers. They head to the cafeteria that Chef let them go to during commercial break and decide to have a late night picnic under the stars.

**Elimination Ceremony**

Team Wakaflacka is sitting on the dock by the bay. There is a table with a plate of nothing. Chef walks up, opens a bag of large marshmallows, and puts them on the plate, "They're large this time for $2.99!" He laughs and walks of, and Chris enters.

"Welcome Team Wakaflacka to the first elimination ceremony! There marshmallows symbolize immunity, so you want there! You've voted in the outhouse confessional and it's time to reveal who is safe!...

.

...

..

...

...

...

..Bonnie!..

..

..

.

.

.

.

...

...

..

...

Rayleen!..

..

.

...

..

.

..

.Cane!..

...

.

.

..

and Ben! So, Ricky and Brendan...who's going home?...

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

..

..

.

Ricky! Buh-bye!"

Ricky gets up, "Time to go...at least I was honest and voted myself off...a true boy scout..."

Chef places Ricky in their new elimination device, "The Duck Of Shame! Not much...just a boat, but it's okay!"

Ricky begins paddling away, waving at everyone, "Bye!"

Chris goes up to the team, "Enjoy your cabin that you all built!"

The team sighs, then all walk back.

**Brendan (CONF.) How was I in the bottom 2? If Ricky voted himself off, then someone else must've voted for me! Hmmm...*he gasps* Smooth...real smooth...**

Chris points at the screen, and there was the debut episode of Kiki Island 2! See ya next time! Then the minute he said, "time," the screen goes off.

**...**

**So..what did you all think?**

**Review nicely! No language or I'll report! (Probably not but just a reminder)**

**Please vote on the poll! I already have a final 2 and just want to see how the votes that they get. As people are getting eliminated, I'll remove them from the poll, so good luck.**

**If you could, please comment on this:**

**A NICE review with constructive criticism (you don't have to give the advice but it'd be helpful AND**

**who you like already.**

**Thanks, see ya next time!**


	3. Mine Yo' Business!

**Episode 2-Mind Yo' Own Business!**

**If you're still reading, yay! Hopefully you like this! Also, thanks for reviewing, it really made me happy and excited to continue with this!**

**...**

It's morning time on the revamped Kiki Island. Chirping is heard

Calvin sits down next to Andrew, "Hey dude! How was the night?"

Andrew shrugs, "Fine, I guess. It's gonna be some time before I get used to this island...really hot..." Calvin nods in agreement, then both boys go about with breakfast.

Evelyn is sitting on here, sipping on some chicken soup, _tastes like shit, _ she thinks to herself. She looks at everyone, eyeing them.

**Evelyn (CONF.) My way of winning is strategy. I can't win on athleticism, so why not mess up with all the jocks's minds? *laughs***

Adira and Emma walk up to Evelyn, "Hey, could we sit here? You're like the only girl we know here..." Adira asks.

Evelyn smiles, "Sure! Sit!" Both sit ad have a conversation.

Meanwhile, Cane brings Brendan his breakfast, "Is this food bad?" Cane asks, sitting next to Brendan.

"Try it, then you'll see!" Brendan says.

Cane tries it, then gags, "Oh my gosh...this is...bad..." He gets up to the water fountain for a drink.

In his head, Brendan is chuckling.

At the food line, Chef dumps soup in Bonnie's bowl, "Thanks!" and she walks to a table. She's still wearing her sleepwear, which makes people look awkwardly at her since Chef told them that the challenge would start right after breakfast.

Rayleen gets her food from Chef and starts waling too her seat, but trips on a random banana and lets go of her tray, falling to the ground.

"AH!" she screams. She starts to protect herself from the fall until Ben catches her. She freezes and sighs, "Thanks dude..." then Rayleen stares at Ben's hands, noticing how connected they are...like lobster hands. Rayleen then lets go of Ben's grasp and lands flat on her back.

Ben bends over to pick Rayleen up, but as he's doing it, Rayleen picks herself up, "Thanks Ben...but, I'm good..." she walks off, and sits over with Bonnie.

**Rayleen (CONF.) Ben's hands kinda scare me but...honestly, now that I think about it, is kind of adorable...but kinda weird too so...*shrugs***

Bonnie then starts talking to Rayleen about Five Nights At Freddy's, explaining the rules and special hints about the game. While she's talking, Rayleen is on her phone, looking at her Instapound page.

**Rayleen (CONF.) Um...that Bonnie girl? Yeah, kind of annoying, and considering the fact that we're like the only girls on our team then...there won't be much girl power this season...**

Andrew is holding up a pendulum, and is holding a cricket with his right hand. Slowly, Andrew makes the pendulum rock back and oath, causing the cricket to close its eyes. Then, Andrew snaps his fingers and the cockroach jumps into Calvin's soup.

"Oh..." Calvin moans, "Guess I can't eat...not like I'm not that goo at eating anyway..." Calvin pushes his tray to the side and looks at Andrew's pendulum, "What's that for?"

Andrew shows it to Calvin, "I'm a hypnotist...that cockroach that jumped in your soup was controlled by me...it's a hobby..."

Calvin looks confused, "A hypnotist? I find that kind of hard to believe..."

The hypnotist shrugs, "Then don't believe," Andrew then gets up to throw his trash out, then sits next to Calvin again to play with his pendulum.

The girls of Team Onaka are talking quite a bit, and seem to be bonding really well.

"Honestly, my life goals is to go to the Louvre...on my own!" Emma smiles, sipping on soup.

Evelyn nods, "Actually, me and my brother are French, so we might go after this show is over during the winter..."

Adira smiles, "Maybe all three of us could go there one day if one of us wins!" All smile and laugh.

Ben is still looking for someone to sit with. _I don't wanna sit with the ninja or Brendan..._he tells himself, he seems Evelyn and her new friends, then walks up to them, "Hey, could I sit with you all?"

Adira looks at the girls, "Are you all okay with it?"

Emma whispers to Evelyn, "Isn't he on the other team? That would be against the rules, right?"

Evelyn sighs, "He's my brother...he's alright!"

Ben sits with the girls, and starts eating.

In the corner, Brendan notices Ben with the other team's girls.

**Brendan (CONF.) That lobster guy is onto something here...he had to have voted me out last night with Ricky! I mean, he's the only one with sympathy! I can't get at him now...might make me too obvious of a threat, I just gotta stay low-key with things!**

Brendan taps Cane's shoulder, "Ben's sitting with the other team's girls, get up there and bring him to us!"

Cane looks at Ben, silently eating while the girls talked, "Is it that bad of a problem?"

"It could be! I'm tired, so do it for me please!" Brendan says, almost sounding like a child.

Cane gets up and taps Ben, "Dude, you can't be here, it's against team rules..."

Evelyn looks at Cane annoyed, "Um, is there a problem? I never heard of team rules..."

Cane stares at the girls and Ben, "But it's what's best for our team...we lost a challenge so...yeah..."

"He's nice, he hasn't said anything..." Adira tells Cane.

Across the room, a horn is blown, everyone covers their ears in pain.

Chris smiles, "Morning, how was your first night at Kiki Island?" Nobody responds. "Well then..." Chris mutters, "For today, we're going onto Chef's jeep to Kiki Volcano! Where our underground challenge will be at! So, let's move!"

The teams start running outside, jumping onto Chef's jeep. Cane runs out holding Brendan.

"Cane, why are you doing that?" Bonnie asks.

Brendan is seated by Cane, "Legs were asleep when I was sitting...normal..." Bonnie smiles, then turns her attention to her phone, beginning to play her favorite game.

The jeep then speeds right into the forest.

**...**

The teams are now at the base of the volcano. But, they are right in front of a large hole going underground.

"For today's challenge," Chris starts, "You must enter the underground system of Kiki Volcano to retrieve gold at the deepest part of the volcano! Yep, there's gold under there! You must collect, and be the first to pass the finish line! Simple, but be careful! You are under a volcano!"

"Isn't this dangerous?" Rayleen asks.

"If you want it dangerous, it will be!" Rushing, Chris yells, then blows the horn again, "GO!" The teams gather up and run straight into the hole.

Inside the volcano, the teams are running right next to each other. Rayleen passes everyone, "Come on Wakaflacka! Let's flacka Onaka with some power!" She cheers and continues going.

**Emma (CONF.) How does Rayleen do that?!**

**Rayleen (CONF.) *flips hair* Did I tell anyone I got first place in the state cross country meet? *chuckles* Oh wait, just did! *she laughs again***

Brendan is behind, simply walking, catching the attention of Cane. "Brendan!" Cane yells, "Run!"

"It's too hard! Maybe there's a shortcut to the gold!" Brendan yells back.

Cane, annoyed, calls the team back to Brendan.

Rayleen looks mad, "Come on! We had to go back?!"

"But Brendan's tired!" Bonnie says, "No man left behind!"

Brendan points at Bonnie, "That's the spirit!"

"What do we do now then?" Ben asks, but everyone is talking to Brendan that no one seems to notice.

**Ben (CONF.) I don't get it, why doesn't anyone but my family see past my lobster hands?! Are they that ugly?!  
><strong>

Cane picks Brendan up, "Let's see if there's like a secret passageway..." The rest of Team Wakaflacka nods, then head off.

**(Team Onaka)**

Team Onaka are still running, but Emma stops, causing the rest of their team to stop.

"Guys..." she pants, "Getting a bit sweaty..." The teams toe and gather around.

"We're probably getting closer to the center if it's hotter..." Calvin says, being a shoulder for Emma to lean on.

Evelyn wipes her eyes, "If my mascara starts melting..."

Noises are soon heard, making the team flinch.

"What was that?" Adira asks, "Was that like...an eruption?"

"No..." Andrew says, "A disturbance? It doesn't matter, we need to go faster.

Emma stands up on her own and starts jogging, "Come on! I won't let my team down!" The team start running.

**(Team Wakaflacka)**

The team is beginning to run a bit faster after hearing the noise.

"Come on..." Cane groans, "Brendan, can you walk now?"

Brendan scoffs, "It's been like what, 2 minutes?"

"It doesn't matter! We can't have anyone slow us down!" Bonnie yells, and tries to yank Brendan off Cane's shoulder.

Annoyed, Brendan slaps Bonnie across the face, causing Bonnie to gasp.

**Bonnie (CONF.) RUDE!**

Eventually, the team hit a stopping point. They all saw the center of the volcano. There were two small, tiny paths that led to the center of the volcano's eye, and in the middle was a treasure box. Of gold?

"Gold..." Brendan mutters.

At that very moment, Team Onaka appear on the other side of the volcano through a small opening in the wall.

"It's the other team!" Rayleen screams.

Evelyn groans at Rayleen's high pitched yell. Calvin smiles, "Well, guess we'll find out who wins now!" He then rushes right into the small path, going slowly yet surely.

Cane drops Brendan, "I'm a ninja...I'm good at balancing! He throws himself in the air and speeds quickly to the path, going very fast.

"Go Cane!" Bonnie cheers.

"Be careful!" Ben yells as well.

Then, Cane and Calvin collide, both tugging on the gold. All of a sudden, a loud crumble is heard. The walls shake, and the lava in the volcano bubbles more.

"Um...guys..." Adira says, nervously, "We better get out of here!"

Everyone begins panicking, which causes Cane to lose concentration and fall to the ground. "No!" he yells. Rayleen somersaults into the air, grabs Cane and gets back to her team, "Wakaflacka! How do we get out?!" Her team is panicking, crying a bit, and is shaky.

On the other hand, Adira looks around, noticing the area, she looks up, "Team Onaka! There's ropes above us! A way out!" Shocked, Team Onaka grab the ropes and are pulled up; they begin cheering.

Team Wakaflacka notice, then scurry to pick themselves up from their worries.

The teams are both being pulled up, and both eventually are pulled out of the volcano to the top of it.

Andrew grabs the treasure box from Calvin and hands it to Chris, where he blows a horn, "Team Onaka wins again!"

Team Onaka cheers, and are immediately hugging. But, Wakaflacka stand there, annoyed and mad.

"All of that for nothing..." Bonnie sighs. Cane even begins crying.

Chris begins, "Well Wakaflacka, get picking on those votes, 'cause it's time to vote one of you off!" Wakaflacka groan and moan.

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

Chris puts the large marshmallows out, "So...let's see who we voted for, huh? The ones safe are...

.

...

..

...

.

..Brendan!..

...

...

..

..

...

.

Ben!..

..

...

.

..

.

and Rayleen! And the final one goes to...

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

..

."STOP!" Cane yells, scaring everyone.

"Um..." Chris quietly says.

Cane begins, "I failed my team...and...I don't deserve to be here...it's...disloyal...isn't that how it goes?"

"Dude!" Chris said, "Stop overreacting! You're safe!"He throws him the marshmallow, "It's Bonnie that's taking our new elimination device that we bought last night! The Slide Of Shame!"

Bonnie stands up and gasps, "What?! ME?!"

Brendan smiles, "Bonnie. At the end of the day, it's always about who is worth keeping in the long run! And you...well...you're not really!" Rayleen and Cane nod. But, Ben looks at the ground, doing nothing, making Brendan look at him, staring at the lobster boy.

Bonnie is now in front of the Slide Of Shame, noting the rushing water and the boat that you land in after the slide, "At least it looks fun..." she quietly says. The Chris pushes her, making her scream and land in the boat weird. The boat toots a horn and sails off.

Team Wakaflacka walk off, quietly and annoyed-looking.

Chris looks at the camera, "Well, 9 are left! Pretty short, huh? But hopefully it's gets better from here! Keep tuned for more Total Drama Kiki Island 2!

**...**

**Anyways, review nicely and tell me who your favorite is now! (Did it change?)**

**Also, if you can still vote then vote! It's nice to know who you all like!**

**Hopefully it's still interesting to you! I don't think things will get sad and dramatic until the end of the next episode! (Episode. 3!)**


	4. Salt And Peppa

**Episode 3-Salt And Peppa!**

**Hope you like it! There's a new poll up, so vote there! More info at the end of the episode!**

**...**

It's nighttime on the island and things are humid. Lights in the cabins are still on, and the contestants are conversing.

In Team Onaka's girl's cabin, Adira walks out of the bathroom wearing her niqab still. She walks over to her bed and sits, looking at her bed. She sees Emma drawing i a sketchpad, "What are you drawing?" Adira asks.

"Oh, the sunset...pretty a basic..." Emma says. She notices Adira sitting, looking at floor, looking a bit upset, "You okay?" Emma asks.

Adira smiles, "I'm fine! Just thinking..." She then lies down, facing the wall, "Night!"

Emma smiles and continues drawing. Evelyn enters the cabin, and lies in her bed.

"What were you doing outside?" Emma asks Evelyn, who is hanging up a jacket.

"Going on a walk, you know...gotta stay healthy!" Evelyn happily tells Emma.

In the boys cabin of Team Onaka, Calvin is running around on all 4's, like a dog. Andrew is laughing, at Calvin, who he had just entranced.

**Andrew (CONF.) Technically, I can only use my hypnosis once on people...and I'm saving it for later, but why not have some fun?! *he chuckles***

Andrew snaps his fingers and Calvin is woken. He is shocked to see himself on the floor, with a mess all over the floor.

"Wow...you really are a hypnotic guy..." Calvin says with his breath.

"Yeah..." Andrew says, and lies down, "Don't expect it often!" Both fall asleep.

**Calvin (CONF.) Should Andrew's hypnosis stuff be noted? It's not much but...**

Team Wakaflacka's cabins are unusually quiet, since the past few days the boy's cabin has been loud.

Rayleen is the only girl left on her team, and decided to leave her things all over the room.

**Rayleen (CONF.) Bonnie isn't here to talk about her game anymore so...more space for me!**

In the boys cabin, Cane is meditating in a corner, not moving.

Brendan notices the meditation, "Cane...why do you meditate?" But, Cane's eyes are closed. Not budging. Focused.

**Cane (CONF.) I kind of made an embarrassment of myself tonight...meditation is needed...reflect and think...**

Ben is on his phone, looking at a video. But, the camera view won't let you see it. Brendan asks, "What you watching?" Ben either can't hear or doesn't want to talk since he's not responding to Brendan.

Brendan shrugs and lies down, closing his eyes.

**Brendan (CONF.) Ben's up to something...he votes me off on the first day and shows no agreement to vote Bonnie off! He even promised to vote with me, Rayleen, and Cane! I can't really doing anything right now...but...no...wait...later...**

**...**

The night goes by and both teams are outside, doing what they want. It's about the afternoon, and things are hot.

Emma continues her drawing, and Adira and Evelyn are talking about politics. A topic both seem to be interested in.

Calvin is looking at Andrew's hypnosis, looking very interested.

Ben is sitting down, staring at the floor. Brendan stares at the lobster boy, eyeing him carefully. Cane is sitting underneath a tree, and simply enjoying nature. Rayleen is playing basketball near her cabin.

Chris arrives, and blows his horn, "Attention campers! Who's ready for a challenge?!"

Evelyn sighs, "Why do you always use that horn? Your presence pretty much tells us there's a challenge!"

"Yeah, but it's nice seeing you annoyed!" Chris cheers, "Chef! The table!"

Chef walks up and lays down two tables. He then puts kitchen appliances around the tables, all the same.

"A cooking challenge?" Calvin asks.

"Yep!" Chris says, "Each team must enter the forbidden jungle to find ingredients to make into food that will be judged by me and Chef! Simple, right?"

Emma quietly says, "Why is the jungle forbidden?"

"Oh...not right now! If one of you gets lost or dies, then it'll be forbidden!" Everyone groans.

**Emma (CONF.) I'm kind of tired of Chris's sadism...like, one of us could almost die here and guess who'll get sued, exactly! Chris!**

The horn is blown again, "30 minutes to prepare starts now!" Both teams start running of in different directions of the jungle.

**...**

Rayleen runs right into a clear part of the jungle and looks around, _Where would I find food? _She eyes around a bit more, then gasps when she sees a boy. It was Ben. "Ben! Why did you scare me like that?!"

"Oh...sorry...I just wanted to work with someone on this so...yeah..." he says. He looks a bit sad.

Rayleen sighs, "Fine, whatever, keep an eye, alright?"

Both begin looking around, looking at the ground and the high parts of trees.

"There!" Ben happily says, "Berries on the floor!" He tries to pick them individually, but struggles to get any of them because of how his hands are formed.

Annoyed, Rayleen picks them up herself and walks off, making Ben look guilty.

Andrew has just hypnotized a lizard and holds it up to Calvin, "Got something!"

Calvin nods, "Cool...a lizard that you made fall asleep...weird but cool!"

Andrew smiles, "I am cool! Just different, but nothing's wrong with that, right?" Calvin nods in agreement. Both walk off to a deeper part of the jungle.

"Um...this place is a bit weird..." Calvin tells Andrew,

"It's not that bad, just be brave..." Andrew responds. Calvin breaths harder, but still presses on.

Meanwhile, the girl's of Team Onaka are gathering food in Adira's bag.

"Adira puts some leaves in, "What are we making?" she asks.

"No idea..." Emma says quietly, looking around the jungle, "This place would be great to draw...but seems too dangerous..."

"Don't listen to Chris...why would you listen to a guy that Hollywood doesn't like?" Evelyn tells Emma, putting some stuff in the bag.

"What do you mean, ' A guy Hollywood doesn't like?'" Emma asks again.

Evelyn smiles, "Gemmys measure how good an actor is...he has like 5 for Total Drama and being the 'Most Handsome Man.' On the last Kiki Island, he almost killed everyone after acting mean and letting the volcano ruin the original island...so it was the first time he didn't win a Gemmy..."

Emma thinks, "Weird...maybe he'll get it this year!" Adira nods, "Maybe!"

A loud rustling is heard. The girls pause, and listen carefully.

"Oh no..." Emma whispers. Evelyn tells them to shush, and they continue to be frozen.

Adira hears the noise and immediately jumps into a bush and attacks whatever is rustling. A scream is heard. Adira pulls Calvin and Andrew out, "Sorry..." she drops both.

"It's fine..." Andrew says, but has an annoyed look.

**Andrew (CONF.) Yeah...I don't really like getting hit at...for no reason really...**

**...**

Team Onaka finally arrive at the campgrounds and notice a huge clock saying that there 10 minutes left.

"Oh no!" Calvin yells. He grabs the bag from Adira and runs to the table, "Come on!"

Brendan chuckles, "Ha! Losers!"

"Focus Brendan! You've literally been doing nothing today!" Cane complains. Looking at Cane, Brendan goes to chopping things.

Team Onaka is really behind, and begins rushing with things.

Andrew throws a plate of bugs into the microwave and cooks them, unknowingly causing a fire. The team worries, balancing to stop the fire and make something tasty.

Eventually, Chris blows a horn, showing that the game is over, "Well...it's taste time!"

Ben lays his team's meal in front of Chris, "Hope you like it," he points at things, occasionally touching stuff, creeping Chris out. Either way, he tasted it and nodded, "Well okay! Good! Team Onaka?"

Adira lays her team's dish out, "Enjoy..."

Chris stares at the dish. There are burnt stuff on it, the bugs?

Chris blows the horn at Adira's face, "Team Wakaflacka wins!"

The team celebrates the win and runs around the campgrounds in happiness. "Finally! Our hard work paid off!" Brendan cheers.

**Cane (CONF.) Yeah Brendan...ALL of our hard work paid off!**

"Okay, now let's really celebrate with a banquet!" Chris cheers. Chef appears with good looking food, and everyone grabs seats that Chef provided, and begins eating.

Andrew walks back to his team's cabin. "Where are you going?" Calvin asks, "Don't you wanna eat?"

"We're voting off someone...why should we be happy?" Andrew says quietly, and heads back to the cabins. Then, everyone is focused on the buffet.

"Remember Onaka, you are voting someone off, right?" Chris asks. The team nods, understanding that the meal comes with a price.

**...**

After dinner, the teams go in different directions-the cabins and the Dock Of Shame.

Emma walks back to the cabins, "I gotta take my insulin...ate a bit too much...I'll be at the ceremony!" The team nods and heads off.

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

Chris holds up the marshmallows, "Well..you all look not too sad, why?"

"It has to happen..." Adira says, "It's what's best for us anyways..."

Chris nods, "So..." but he's then interrupted.

Ben runs up to the Dock Of Shame and is shown holding Emma-not moving. There are tears in his eyes, "I found her on the floor...when I passed the bathroom I looked through the window and saw her..."

Chef dressed as a nurse appears, and takes Emma's vital signs, "She isn't well...we gotta get her off the island! Now!" Grabbing the fallen girl, Chef jumps onto the boat and it leaves. Fast.

Ben, Evelyn, Adira, and Calvin were upset. Crying too.

"What happened?" Ben asks, trying to clear his tears with his sleeve.

Evelyn thinks, then answers, "Maybe it was her insulin...maybe...maybe she got affected from it...maybe she didn't take it..or lost all of it...why didn't she tell us?"

Adira sighs, "Come on, we should sleep, let's hope she is well...but moving on is what must be done right now..."

Chris nods, "You're right, the elimination is off...you've lost someone already..." he then leaves, heading back to his personal cabin.

"But Emma could die! Why would you think like that?!" Calvin yells, scaring everyone.

Sadly, Adira says, "Fine...do what you want..." She walks off, then eventually the rest follow.

**...**

As they walk off, Ben heads back to his team's cabin. But, he sees something weird..._Andrew didn't seem to affected by Emma...not even crying...why?_

He eyes Andrew, walking back to his cabin. He opens the door, and him and Calvin walk inside, closing the door. Waiting for tomorrow's challenge.

**...**

**What did you think? Scary? Sad? A mistake I've made?**

**Please review, and vote on the poll! It's been renewed!**

**See ya!**


	5. Halloween On Kiki

**Episode 4-Halloween On Kiki**

**Enjoy! Things will hopefully get interesting here!**

**...**

Breakfast has just been eaten, and the final 8 are going off to do whatever they want to do before the challenge. Team Wakaflacka have gathered leftovers from Chef's "breakfast bonanza" and are seated in a circle on the ground, and begin conversing.

"So guys...did you hear about last night at Onaka's elimination?" Brendan asks. He looks around, but no one seems to be talking. Cane is eating the food, playing with some berries. Rayleen is on her phone, looking at some news. Ben is playing with the dirt, drawing in the mess. Brendan smiles a bit, like he finds it funny.

He targets Cane, hitting him on the back, "Cane! What did you think about Emma leaving the show?!"

Cane looks annoyed, but says, "It's sad...I didn't know her, but at least she was here..." Cane then walks over to the bathroom.

Rayleen nods, "What he said. Ben nods as well. But, Brendan asks Ben, "Hey, you didn't come back to the cabin until like after midnight or something...what was that?"

"Oh, I helped bring Emma to the dock after she looked like she passed out, then just sat outside to think...I mean...it's so sad..." Ben says, looking at the ground, "It took quite some time..."

Brendan looks confused, "But I saw that Team Onaka was going back to their cabins at about 10:00 p.m...I checked my watch...that's like 2 hours before you came to the cabins...where were you?"

Ben looks nervous, he takes time before answering, "I was going on a walk...I do that when I'm upset...I mean...what happened to Emma?" Ben looks Brendan in the eyes.

"Well...don't fret about the other team, it's their problem..." Brendan tells him, "Trust me...and our team!" Rayleen smiles, "Love the speech Brendan!"

Brendan smiles again, "Took some effort!" Then, they all got up to leave.

Cane looks at his team members, eyeing Brendan.

**Cane (CONF.) Something is weird with Brendan...he hasn't been doing anything to make himself useful...why? Is it, strategy?**

**Ben (CONF.) I hope Brendan isn't on to me...I mean...that walk...yeah...it was more of a talk with Evelyn but...yeah...*jumps up* Wait! I have to do something! *runs out of confessional***

The camera goes to Team Onaka, who are in their cabins.

In the boy's cabin, Andrew has hypnotized a bug and is dancing around. Andrew is laughing pretty loudly. Calvin is inspecting his snowboard, "Hey...I'm gonna ask Chris if there's a beach near the campgrounds...wanna try surfing with my snowboard..."

"Go ahead..." Andrew says, videoing the dancing bug.

Calvin walks off with his snowboard, but once he leaves Ben enters right away yelling, "You! You..you...you KILLER!"

Confused and annoyed, Andrew stands up, "Lobster dude...what are you spewing from that mouth of yours? Blow some bubbles..." he walks over to charge his phone.

Ben goes closer to the hypnotist, "You did something last night, something to hurt Emma...and now she's gone! She could be dead right now!"

Andrew turns around, "Are you accusing me of Emma's removal from the show? What evidence do you have to prove that I did it?"

"You left before the dinner...didn't even want to be there! It was actual food!"

"So?" Andrew asks.

"So..." Ben begins, "You must have went back to the cabins, entered the girl's cabin, and did something to Emma's insulin! Like break it or take it out!"

"Why would I do that?" Andrew asks, calmly, "How smart do you think I am at strategizing? I'm just a hypnotizer..."

Ben is breathing harder, "You don't have to be smart to strategize well...you did something to her...maybe you hypnotized her...made her pass out...it's ridiculous..." he starts tearing up, "Why would you do it? Emma wasn't much, but at least I accepted her existence..."

Immediately, Andrew punches Ben right in the face, making him fall to the ground. Ben feels his aching nose, it's bleeding.

Andrew holds his pendulum to Ben's eyes, "Okay...I did make Emma pass out...broke her medicine containers...all of them...and I could have hypnotize her and throw her off a cliff, but honestly, I wanna hide things while you LOVE to express feelings! You love to just cry about your ugly lobster hands that scare everyone! You're a freak! Weird! Not a man! Not a real one!" He moves the pendulum, "I could hypnotize you and make you do something that you'd regret forever, but frankly, I don't want to get in danger...now scram!"

Ben gets up quickly and swiftly runs out of the cabin. Andrew goes to his bed and lies down.

**Andrew (CONF.) That lobster guy better not tell anyone...maybe I should have hypnotized him there...**

**...**

The day passed by quickly, going through lunch and eventually dinner. No one really noticed the fast change in time since Chris wasn't around.

It was now 8:00 p.m. It was getting darker. Lights turned on outside, and people began walking to the center of the campground.

"Where's Chris?" Calvin asks, "We've had 3 days of challenges in a row..."

"Maybe it's a night challenge?" Adira answers.

Soon, the chatter went down when fog appeared near the jungle. Everyone was silent. A few seconds passed and a tall, white figure appeared. It seemed like a ghost...pale and quiet.

"Hello...I am the Ghost Of Kiki Island..." the white figure says, "Chris and Chef are somewhere on this island...but that doesn't matter...what matters is that I have a challenge for you all..."

Everyone looks at each other, "What challenge?" Cane asks, afraid.

The ghost speaks, "I will see all of you and will ask to hear why you are here...your life story...and then...the one with the worst story will have their team sent to elimination...and just to let you all know, you won't any of the other's stories, all private!"

**Adira (CONF.) Backstory...oh no...**

**Evelyn (CONF.): I don't know why everyone's afraid...I mean, it won't really do anything to us...like..me, born a bitch, die a bitch! Basic!**

"Now...leave...go somewhere...I will visit you all soon..." the ghost finally says. It remains standing there. Scared, everyone makes their way to different places.

**...**

The ghost went to Calvin first. He didn't seem to be that afraid, just sitting out on Team Onaka's porch, "Calvin...you're first...who are you?"

Calvin breaths in hard, then exhales hard, "Well...really, I'm a normal guy...nothing much..."

"Liar," the ghost firmly says, "What else?"

Calvin looks shocked, but continues, "Um...I'm the star player of my snowboarding team...I've just...gotten better...I want to be on the U.S Olympic Team!"

The ghost seems like it's looking down, "Well then...see ya!" He heads over to the girl's cabin of Team Onaka. He finds Adira and Evelyn, "Well...let's begin..."

Adira seems nervous, but bravely says, "Hi..." Evelyn looks confused, "You okay Adira? Afraid of ghosts?" Adira quickly shakes her head, "No...just private...a private person..." Evelyn nods.

"I'll go first Mr. Ghost!" Evelyn says, acting sarcastic, "I have not done anything worth noting...but, I found my brother at a freak show! An illegal one! And ever since I brought him back to our adoptive parents, he's never seemed to be happy...I mean...just uncomfortable around others...his ectrodactyly...lobster hand syndrome, makes him look like a weirdo...it's why I protect him whenever I can!"

The ghost nods, "What about those 'walks' you both claim to be doing..."

Adira stares at Evelyn, then asks, "'Walks'? With Ben?"

Evelyn nods, sighs, then speaks, "We take walks at night to talk...just to talk about the team, the challenge...and a bunch of other stuff...that's all...other than that, I'm an annoying girl who likes art and annoying others!"

The ghost then turns to Adira, "Why are you afraid girl? Afraid of telling me who you are?"

"Just get it over with!" Adira yells, "I don't like talking about myself, but if it's what will save my team, then it needs to happen!"

**Evelyn (CONF.) Whoah...Adira's talking like her story is something can be written into a book!**

Adira starts, "When I was 12 in Arabia, my mother died...it was tragic, and it always makes me think whenever I'm bored...usually, I'm not...I always try to think of math..it's my best subject at school...anyways, I moved to the U.S, and have been wearing a niqab to show my modesty, show that I won't fit societies standards..."

Evelyn thinks about this, and looks at her, like she feels the same way.

"Living in the U.S...well it was interesting...racism...sexism...went through all of it, makes me mad and upset, but it won't stop me from living a happy life...I try hard to be happy and make others happy...and this show...the money will be nice, but being around people like Evelyn who genuinely like me makes it better..." Evelyn smiles at Adira's story.

"Take your niqab off..." the ghost tells Adira.

Slowly, Adira takes her niqab off, but you can't see her face, the TV blurs it. The ghost nods, "Goodbye...I will come later to announce the winners..." He leaves, then the cabin is silent.

The ghost walks over to Rayleen, who explains how she is an athlete, and has always been someone who expects a lot in life, "I might seem all innocent and all, but I'm strong-willed...gotta lot of power in me! Don't underestimate!"

Looking bored, the ghost goes to Ben, who explains that he was dropped off by his biological mother at a freak show when he was 14, and saw many bad things, "Death and pain...it all happened at that freak show...I'm still scared of it...like what happened to Emma...like, is she dead?"

He adds more, "I made this documentary...this...con artist...she was a fortune teller named Lila who was a reporter who wanted to make a documentary about illegal freak shows...she died there...and, with the money, I want to release the documentary of footage she got...do it for her really...but at the same time, do it for me, show how normal 'freaks'' are..."

After talking with him, he goes to the boy's cabin of Team Wakaflacka, and sees Cane and Brendan having a fight, messing the room. Yelling, "What is going on here?!" The boys stop, then sit down.

"I'll go first..." Cane says, "I am a black belt...in karate...pretty good at it...but, there are things that have really hit me...make me meditate longer and think more...um...my dad...his dojo..OUR dojo...burnt down...and he died in it...my mom died in a car crash when I was four, other than that...I'm me..."

Brendan stares at Cane, then looks at the ghost, "My turn?"

"Why were you fighting?" the ghost asks, "Before you speak...Brendan..."

Cane starts, "Brendan is trying to make others think he's a chill dude that isn't good at challenges...but he's not...his body looks great! Why wouldn't he be doing anything to help himself? The dude's a liar!"

"Yeah..." Brendan adds, "My story is that my parents think I'm lazy even though I look healthy, and it's true...I don't like doing things...but exercising to make myself look good is good! That's about it!"

The ghost leaves, but the guys get closer.

"Now listen 'dead dad boy,'" Brendan threatens to Cane, "You WILL allying with me now...and you will literally carry me around when I want...and if you try to think that telling others about me will work, think again...I will destroy you like that fire destroyed your dad...maybe even literally..." Finally, Brendan walks out, leaving Cane nervously sitting on his bed.

The ghost has only one person left...Andrew. He wasn't seen with his team, but is sitting on the porch alone, holding his pendulum.

"Hey..." Andrew says, putting his pendulum in his pocket, "Ready for my story?" The ghost nods, "Go ahead."

"So, my dad brought me to this magic show...saw a hypnotist there...and...I'm obsessed with it! I mean, controlling others by swinging a pendulum? Sounds great! Then...people at school picked on me because I believed in it! So you wanna know what I did?" He chuckles, "I got a kid to commit suicide!"

The ghost looks confused, "Suicide? You have that power?"

Andrew nods, "Yep...and went to juvie...and lost my friends...it's what made me who I am today..."

**...**

Everyone was now gathered on the Dock Of Shame, and saw a boat coming with Chef on it. He was waving at them, "Aye Chris! You might wanna take that off!"

Everyone gasps, and sees the ghost take their costume off, revealing Chris on stilts, "What's up?! Let's pick the losing team...um...Team Onaka! Stay here, Team Wakaflacka, you win! So go back to the cabins!"

Team Wakaflacka cheers and runs off back to the cabins, leaving Team Onaka alone, sad.

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

Chris smiles, "Was tonight spooky or what?"

"For some..." Adira mutters.

"Okay, so tonight, there's no vote!" Chris starts, "It was the stories that would be the judge if I were to eliminate you...and the one going home with the worst story is...

...

...

.

...

..

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

..Calvin!

Calvin is grabbed by Chef, "WHAT?! WHAT WAS BAD ABOUT MY STORY?!" He is then sent down the Slide Of Shame into the boat, where he is driven off.

"Well...it was the most boring! I mean, no drama there, right? Anyways, goodnight everyone, and see ya tomorrow!

**...**

The 3 team members of Team Onaka are walking back to their cabins.

Adira whispers to Evelyn, "Are you going to have a 'walk' with Ben tonight?"

The protective sister nods, "Yeah...but if you're asking me to join us, then no..it's private...like your life..." Adira nods, then heads on back to the girl's cabin.

**Andrew (CONF.) Honestly, I did not expect Calvin to go home...but now...I just need to protect myself...Ben knows about me and Chris knows too...might tell everyone! *sighs* Things don't look too good...now...now I need to start playing the game!**

**...**

**And that's episode 4! Did you like it? Review nicely please! Also, in the review, tell me who you want to win and/or rooting for, it'll be nice to hear from you!**

**See ya!**


	6. Balloons!

**Episode 5-Balloon Destruction!**

**Review nicely!**

**...**

The morning has arrived on Kiki Island and both teams are sitting at seats, eating breakfast.

Adira and Evelyn are sitting, talking more about Adira, who seems to be more open about things. Andrew sits alone, playing with his pendulum.

**Andrew (CONF.) There's only like 3 of us left on Team Onaka...so it's either I go home ore sabotage someone...but who?**

The camera moves over to Rayleen, who is sitting in front of Cane and Brendan. She is still on her phone, but notices Brendan's quiet whispers to Cane. She decides to speak, "What'cha talking about?"

Brendan smiles at the girl, "Oh...last night really connected us...that ghost...or Chris...really showed us that everyone can be controlled by our past, so we should focus on our present!"

Rayleen smiles, "Nice...it just seemed weird 'cause you've never been all too close...but cool..." she goes to throw her trash out.

**Rayleen (CONF.) I've just noticed how everyone seems to have friends and I don't...I should start talking and making alliances...it's the only thing that can keep me safe...**

Ben was sitting alone, looking uneasy and staring at Evelyn and Adira talking, it looks like he wants to sit with them. He is about to get up to go to them until Rayleen sits next to him, "Hey lobster boy, how you doing?!"

Ben was a bit confused, "Oh...hi...yeah...um...gotta go..." he gets up, throws his chair. He then goes up to Evelyn, talks to her for a second, then head right out of the cafeteria doors.

**Rayleen (CONF.) Well...that went well!**

Adira is sitting all alone, and eats in peace, looking like she's thinking about something. A second later, Andrew sits right next to her asking, "Hey, I can tell you're confused and upset something...need some help?"

Adira looks awkwardly at Andrew, like he's asking something that he would have never known about, "Um...I am thinking about something sensitive...yeah..."

Andrew smiles and holds out his pendulum, "This pendulum could put you into a hypnotic state, and make you relax! I'm good at this...maybe I'll do one of those freak show things...be a magician, you know?"

"Oh..um...don't people control others in hypnotic states? Kind of troubling..." she says, thinking about the situation.

"No...I do this for my own good...for other's good...it'll be good...you wanna do it at the Dock Of Shame? Near some beach and water?"

After a bit of thinking, Adira smiles, "Sure...why not?"

Andrew smiles, "Glad doin' business with ya! We'll do it AFTER the challenge, okay?" Adira nods, and both go off on their own way.

Outside, Ben leads Evelyn right to Chris's cabin, and whispers, "I know who hurt Emma...it was Andrew!"

Evelyn thinks about it, then nods, "Hmm...alright then...I trust you, now why am I here?"

"If we can get him out, it'll make the game a lot easier! So, as proof, we need to get surveillance footage of the Onaka cabins, and we can see what happened the night she left! We can steal the tape, then show it to Adira, which will make both of you vote him off, no problem!"

Evelyn smiles, "Just like what you wanna do with the million dollars...release that documentary of freak show footage...nice job dude!"

Ben smiles, "Yeah, pretty smart..." then gets serious, "Andrew punched me the other day, I have proof, and it'd be great revenge...he has to leave for what he did to Emma...he has to..."

Chris appears out of his house, looks at the twins annoyingly, then heads over to the cafeteria, but tells the twins, "The challenge is staring soon, so get going to the jungle clearing! Chef's there!" He leaves into the cafeteria, and a horn goes off, making his announcement.

The twins wait a bit, then run into Chris's unlocked cabin, heading to search for clues to break Andrew down.

**...**

At the jungle clearing, Chris begins talking about the challenge, "Okay, here is a box of balloons...the challenge is to enter and the jungle and try to knock out the other team! It's 3-4 teams, so there is a disadvantage, but whatever!" He blows his horn, "GO! GOOD LUCK!" The teams quickly gather their balloons and run off into the jungle.

**...**

The camera is first shown with Cane and Brendan, who are casually walking in a light part of the jungle, "So pretty, huh?" Cane asks, "It'd be a great place to meditate..."

Brendan laughs loudly, "Please! With me around? Your booty will up with me kissing mine!" He tosses some balloons in the air, "Alliances are fun...actual friends.

Cane rolls his eyes, thinking about his father, and the threats Brendan gave lat night.

They soon enter a darker part of the forest, and Cane gets scared, "We should probably leave now...I mean, it's too dark, no one would go out here..."

"No way man! They'd want to go out here, trying to hide from getting hit!" Brendan speaks loudly, annoying Cane.

"Brendan, be quiet! You'll attract attention! Bad attention!" Cane whispers loudly.

Brendan obviously doesn't care and starts yelling, " Hey Cane! Wanna shoot some of the other team? Doesn't sound like they're here!"

Cane starts groaning, "SHUT UP!" he screams, throwing his arms in the air.

Suddenly, Andrew jumps out of the shadows and shoots both boys with balloons, "Haha! Too quiet, huh?"

Cane groans quietly, then looks at Brendan, staring madly at him, "Cane...you're an ally...so act like one..." Brendan starts walking off.

**Cane (CONF.) I don't get it, why does Brendan think that we're GOOD allies! The only reason I'm with him is because of his threats! I hate him!**

Meanwhile, Ben is walking casually, eyeing the beauty of the jungle.

A rustle is heard, and Ben holds his things with more ease, _Where are you_... he says to himself.

Andrew jumps out of the bushes again and bombards the lobster boy with balloons. Ben tries to dodge them, but is pelleted, making him fall to floor and in pain from the hits.

The hypnotist puts his foot on Ben's chest, making him tear up from the pain, "Andrew 2...Ben 0..." he laughs and walks off slowly, letting Ben suffer to get up and go back to Chris and Chef.

Adira has earphones on, and is watching security footage of Kiki Island, seeing Emma fall to the ground-passed out because her medicine was crushed and useless, "This is disgusting...why would Andrew do this?!"

"He probably wants to get at us, and we're next...so...we need to throw the challenge today, then get him out easily..." Evelyn whispers.

Adira smiles, "Yeah, and guess what? He's gonna hypnotize me after the challenge so I can relax!"

Evelyn looks worried, "Really? You better shove him off the Dock Of Shame and tell him who's the boss here!"

"No...I don't have to! I knew a hypnotist in Arabia, he said that if you trance someone, then try to make someone do something they would never do in their life, it won't work...and if he really wants to sabotage us..."

Evelyn continues off of Adira's thought, "Then he'll make you doing something bad like taking off your niqab, and I'll throw him down for it!"

Adira cheers, "We really are a good team, huh?" Both chuckle, then continue on.

Rayleen appears out of nowhere and launches some balloons, hitting Evelyn and Adira.

"Crap!" Evelyn screams, then watches Rayleen swing on the tress away from them, "She's fast..."

It's nighttime on the island, and the challenge is still going. Andrew is left on Team Onaka and Rayleen is left on Team Wakaflacka. Only one on each team.

Andrew is slowly walking around, holding his balloons ready. Suddenly, Rayleen appears out of nowhere and blasts Andrew with balloons, causing a loud horn to blow. Then, on a megaphone, Chris screams, "Team Wakaflacka win the challenge!"

Rayleen cheers for her team's win because of her, and laughs at Andrew, who is cleaning himself from the paint in the balloons.

The teams were now walking with Chris and Chef to the campgrounds, "Okay campers...Team Wakaflacka can head over to their cabins, and Team Onaka will make their way to the Dock Of Shame to eliminate someone!" He heads to his cabin, "I need to put some makeup on!"

**...**

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

Evelyn and Adira are sitting down, waiting for Chris. Andrew arrives and takes a seat as well, "What's up ladies?"

"Hey, sorry we couldn't do that hypnosis thing...maybe tomorrow?" Adira asks Andrew.

"If there is tomorrow!" Evelyn says, chuckling.

Andrew smiles back, "Well alright then..."

Chris walks up, and is going slowly, like he's tired or in some trance, "Time...to see...who's safe..."

Adira whispers to Evelyn, "What's wrong with him?"

Evelyn shrugs, "Too much makeup?"

Chris begins...

...

..

.

...

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.Evelyn...you're going home.

Evelyn gasps, and is grabbed by Chef, "What are you talking about?!"

"You got two votes from your teammates..so you're out..." Chris says, slowly.

Evelyn gets thrown down the Slide Of Shame, and the boat drives off.

Adira waves to Evelyn, "Don't worry! I got this!"

Upon hearing this, Andrew whispers to Adira's ear, "Do you?" He then walks off, leaving Adira behind.

**Adira (CONF.) I can't believe Evelyn's gone! That ass named 'Andrew' hypnotized Chris to get her out...it's crazy! How does he do that?! I have to get him out...but how? There's only 2 of us on Team Onaka...*sighs* What do I do?**

**...**

**Surprising? Yes? No? **

**Anyways, review please! The merge is coming anytime now!**


	7. Kiki X

**Episode 6-Kiki X**

**Review after! **

**NOTE: THERE IS A POLL THAT SHOWS THE MERGED CHARACTERS IN MY BIO, BUT PLEASE READ THIS EPISODE BEFORE VOTING, IT REVEALS WHO GOT ELIMINATED! ALSO, THE NEXT DAY, THE POLL WILL BE DELETED THEN REPOSTED AS THE MERGE HEADS TO THE FINALE, AND IT WILL TELL ME WHO SHOULD MAKE THE FINAL 2 AND/OR WIN! SO PLEASE, MAKE SURE YOU VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT TO WIN!**

**...**

The night passes by really quickly and it's morning time already. Both teams are called to breakfast, and are seating themselves down at tables.

Rayleen decides to sit next to Ben, who seems upset. Nicely, she asks, "Ben...are you upset that Evelyn's gone...I mean...her team obviously wanted her gone..."

Ben shakes his head a lot, "No..no...my sister and Adira both wanted Andrew gone...and he's still here...I don't get it...how does that happen?" He watches Adira sit down alone, then he gets up to go to her, but is stopped by Rayleen's hand.

"Dude...how about he make an alliance? The two of us...there's only one other alliance, Cane and Brendan, but they're not doing much...if we merge with Adira, we can destroy the competition!" Rayleen whispers loudly, trying to make sure that no one listens, "Do it with me!"

Ben thinks for a bit, _maybe we could get Andrew out..._ he looks at Rayleen, "Okay..."

Rayleen smiles, then heads off to play basketball alone, "Good choice!"

**Ben (CONF.) Hopefully Rayleen is true to what she's saying...if she isn't...then she's going down...**

**Rayleen (CONF.) Ben's my ally now...good...it might get me on the show a bit further...if he forgets about Evelyn getting out...**

Cane is cutting Brendan's nails, "Do you ever take care of yourself?"

Brendan smiles, "No! I make others do it!" He points to his big toe, "My nails ingrown there...do it well there!"

**Cane (CONF.) What am I supposed to do?! Brendan never leaves my side! It's so not fair!**

Brendan leans over to Cane, "Hey...the minute we lose a challenge...we have to ally with Rayleen and eliminate Ben..."

Cane looks confused, "Why?"

"He's useless! Never does anything but complain about things!"

_Oh really? _Cane tells himself, then asks Brendan, "Why him now?"

Brendan starts, "He's been going at me since the beginning...always thought I was lazy and all...but we can take him down...just get Rayleen with us!"

"And how do you suppose we get Rayleen on our side?" the confused Cane asks.

"Flirt! Just do it! Or else" Brendan cheerfully says.

Cane sighs, "Well then..with a threat...I guess I'll try..."

Brendan pats the ninja's back, "That-a-boy! Have fun too! Maybe you two could get hitched by the end of the season!" Cane groans inside.

Andrew arrives to the cafeteria, gathers his breakfast, and sits with Adira, "So...that hypnosis still on for today?"

Adira smiles, "Yeah...just do it on yourself!" She picks her tray up, then points at him, "Don't come near me you mind-controlling freak! I will take you out...I will tell everyone about you!

Andrew smiles, then tells himself, _maybe Chris isn't feeling the teams...maybe you can't get me..._

**...**

Chris was outside and called everyone out, "Okay guys, time for the challenge!"

"What's today?" Cane asks.

"Actually," Chris begins, "We're going to have a major team switch! There's only 6 of you left, so let's change things up a bit!"

Everyone gasps, "Now?!" Adira says. Chris nods and holds up a piece of paper, "The teams are all here!" Adira glares at Andrew.

**Adira (CONF.) Andrew must've hynotized Chris into this...probably to get himself away from me!**

Chris smiles when he sees the new team, "On Team Onaka, we have Adira, Ben, and Rayleen!"

Rayleen pats Ben's back, "At least we're still together!" Ben smiles, but still questions the alliance.

"And on Team Wakaflacka, we have Andrew, Cane, and Brendan!"

Brendan cheers, "Yes!" He whispers to Cane, "At least we're still together..." Cane looks upset and mad.

Andrew waves at Adira with a menacing look, then looks at his team.

**Andrew (CONF.) I hope the new team...um...Chris...made will be good for me...good allies really...**

"Okay, let's start today's challenge...a mud and dirt-bike riding challenge!" He points at a dump of things again, "Over there are tools that you can use to build some car to drive over mud, I do not care about what each team makes! Then, you must race on the dirt path all the way to the beach, where you must pass the finish line with your entire team! The path you're taking will be a lot harder than what it usually is..." he blows his horn, "10 minutes to build, GO!"

The newly-formed teams race off to the dump to begin creating their vehicles.

Ben grabs a wagon and struggles to put things in it. Rayleen appears and helps him, saying, "Allies help allies!" She smiles then brings the wagon to Adira, who has tools and is ready to build.

"We'll build a bike...should be easy for all of us!" Adira yells, "Okay...Rayleen, go and gather some things that we'll need, then Ben and I can build!"

"But..." Rayleen begiuns, but is interrupted.

"GO!" Adira yells, and Rayleen heads off.

**Ben (CONF.) Why is Adira acting all mad? Is it because of Evelyn...if so...then great!**

On Team Wakaflacka, Andrew is hammering things together to create a jeep, "Brendan...we're going to have to get more things...go help Cane and stop sitting around!"

Brendan looks up from a magazine and groans, "But Cane's fast! He's getting things from high places! We've got enough people wiring already!"

Andrew sighs, "Dude...do something, or me and Cane will vote you out..."

"No...Cane wouldn't vote me off...we're friends...good ones..." Brendan says, then goes back to reading.

Minutes pass by and Chris blows his horn, "Alrighty! We've got both teams finished in time!" He eyes the vehicles, "And we've got good ones too! Now, race to the beach and pass the finish line!"

The teams rev up there vehicles, eyeing each other with competitive glares. Chris blows the horn again, "GO!" And the teams blast off, leaving dust all on Chris.

"NOOO! MY FACE!" Chris screams, running around the campgrounds.

**...**

Both teams are neck-in-neck, grinding on each other's vehicles.

Brendan cheers, "I've always wanted to do this! Live on the wild side!"

Cane is driving the jeep, pressing hard on the peddle, "Shush! I'm trying to focus so we don't crash into a tree!"

"Then how do we get the other team to crash into a tree so we can easily win?!" Brendan loudly asks.

Andrew smiles. They pass a tree and he grabs a large branch. He looks over to see Rayleen driving quickly, not paying attention to the others. He swings hard, causing Rayleen to fall into Adira, and causing Team Onaka's vehicle to stop quickly. Team Wakaflacka laugh and high-five.

"Got a good guy right here, huh?!" Brendan says, patting Andrew's back, "Better than you, right Cane?" All Cane does is look at the road.

**Andrew (CONF.) Maybe Brendan could be my ally...just dump the useless Cane!**

**Brendan (CONF.) There's something weird with Andrew...do't like...too smart? Maybe...I'll see...**

Team Wakaflacka's bike is on the floor, and the three members are finally gaining consciousness. Adira and Ben are standing, but Rayleen is on the floor crying, "I can't believe it...I lost the challenge for my team...I...I..I 'm gonna go home..." she sniffles some more.

Ben kneels to Rayleen, comforting her, "Hey...don't be upset...we might have a chance, right Adira?"

Adira shrugs, "Maybe...but we better stop crying and get going..."

Ben picks Rayleen up, sets the girls on the bike, then volunteers to drive, racing off as fast as the bike could go.

Finally, Team Wakaflacka arrive at the beach, and all eye the finish line, "YAAS!" Brendan yells, screaming loudly, annoying the other guys.

All of a sudden, Team Onaka appear out of nowhere in the sky, and jump right in front of Team Wakaflacka's jeep, causing Wakaflacka's jeep to stop in a jolt, launching Cane and Brendan past the finish line. Then a second later, Team Onaka's bike arrives, stopping.

"No..." Rayleen sighs, "We lost..."

"Um..no!" Chris cheers, arriving with a now-clean face, "Team Onaka wins! Andrew didn't pass the finish line with his team!"

Andrew walks past the finish line, looking mad. He heads up to Adira to hit her, but she punches him, putting him to the floor, "Liked that?"

Everyone was laughing at Andrew for getting punched hard. Angered, he walks off to the cabins.

Chris smiles,"Love the drama! Anyways...tonight, someone from Team Wakaflacka is leaving tonight...so prepare yourselves!" He walks off, and the teams both head back to the cabins.

**...**

Cane enters the boy's cabin of Team Wakaflacka to meditate, but sees Andrew already there, holding his pendulum, "Hey, Andrew, aren't you a hypnotist?"

Andrew looks at Cane, "Yeah...want me to relax you?" Cane nods, and sits next to Andrew, "Do it..."

**Andrew (CONF.) *chuckles* Maybe I WON'T be going home tonight!**

Cane was now asleep, in a trance. Andrew looks at Cane, "When I snap my fingers, you will wake up fine...but you will vote Brendan off tonight with me...you will...and you must..."

Cane mutters, "But it's against my alliance with him...I must stay loyal...I can't betray..."

Andrew sighs, "Fight it Cane! You obviously don't like him, so when I snap my fingers, you are eliminating him..." Andrew snaps his fingers, and Cane wakes up, saying, "Brendan's going home tonight..." Andrew smiles, "Good boy! Stay like that!"

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

Chris holds up 2 marshmallows, "These marshmallows represent safety on this show..and which of the two of you is getting them...the first one safe is...

...

...

...

..

...

.

.

..

...

..Cane! Cane grabs his marshmallow, then eyes Andrew.

Chris finishes, "The last marshmallow goes to...

...

..

..

...

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

...Brendan!"

Brendan smiles, "Yes! Good job Cane!"

Chef grabs Andrew, "Time's up dude..." then brings him over to the Slide Of Shame.

Andrew yells to Cane, "I TOLD TO VOTE OUT BRENDAN! I MADE YOU! I HYPNOTIZED YOU TO!"

Cane yells back, "Who would believe that? You can't make someone doing something they won't do!" He laughs, then walks off.

Andrew is thrown down the Slide, and is sent off.

**Brendan (CONF.) So...Cane was getting with someone else huh? Interesting...very interesting...**

Chris smiles at the camera, "So...5 are left on Kiki Island...it's been going fast, huh?"

Chef appears on the screen and hands Chris a letter, "For you..."

Chris is confused but opens the letter, and gasps. He tells the cameraman, "TURN OFF THAT CAMERA! I GOTTA GO...NOW!"

The camera turns off.

**...**

**Review on what you like/didn't like, I wanna hear what you have to say!**

**Also, now you can vote for your favorite contestant! I'll delete when I post Episode 7, then make a new one after every elimination! Good luck!**


	8. E-Merge From The Bushes

**Episode 7-E-Merge From The Bushes!**

**If you voted, great! If not, never mind! ****Review too!**

**...**

The morning sun rises, and a bell rings, signaling the final 5's call to breakfast.

As they were heading over to the cafeteria, most of them talked.

Cane was carrying Brendan to the cafeteria. He asked, "So...what's the game plan for the rest of the season?"

Brendan thinks about things for a second before responding, "Really...I don't see any threats...if anyone...it would be Rayleen...she's pretty athletic...so we should probably vote her off...but with two of us, we can't..."

"Yeah, then let's just get Adira...she doesn't talk as much as she used to do with that goth-looking girl Evelyn..." Cane tells Brendan.

"I don't know...she looks...well it's hard to tell how she looks with that thing on her face so...yeah...we'll ask later?" Brendan then exclaims, "Hey, didn't I tell you to get on with Rayleen? Maybe she could join us to get Adira or Ben out!"

Cane looks a bit afraid, "Oh no...I thought you'd forget about that!"

Rayleen appears next to the boys, "What are you talking about?" I heard my name..."

Cane looks nervous, "Oh hey Rayleen...you look nice today..."

Rayleen blushes, "Really?Thanks Cane...um...I try to look nice in public but...yeah!" She heads off to Ben, who is entering the cafeteria.

Brendan chuckles, "Great job dude! Now we just gotta ask her for an alliance!"

**Cane (CONF.) Brendan's idea of a relationship with Rayleen sounds promising...but what if she realizes that we're just using her? What could happen?**

In the cafeteria, things are quiet. Brendan and Cane are eating and talking, Rayleen and Ben are sitting together, and Adira is eating alone.

**Adira (CONF.) I'm afraid right now...it' awesome that Andrew's gone...but now that's done, what do I do? There's two alliance...and they could band up to take me out! I gotta join an alliance...like, now...**

Adira heads over to Rayleen and Ben's table, "Could I sit here? I'm a bit lonely sitting alone..."

Ben smiles, "Sure..." Adira takes a seat with them and continues eating.

Shocked, Brendan grabs Cane and drags him over to Rayleen. He grabs both of them, then throws them into a closet, and puts a chair under the doorknob.

"Get me out of here!" Cane yells, "CHRIS!"

Brendan chuckles, then yells, "Good luck in there you two!" He heads back to his seat, winking at Ben and Adira.

In the closet, Rayleen watches Cane struggle to get out, "You should just quit..."

Cane gasps for breaths, poises himself, and looks at Rayleen, "We should talk...it's important..."

Rayleen blushes.

**Rayleen (CONF.) What's so important that Brendan needs to lock me in a closet with a guy who thinks I look good...a bit weird but I'll take it...**

A few minutes later, the door falls onto floor after someone shoved it down. Rayleen appeared first, and flipped her hair, "Oops...did I do that?" She quickly heads over to Ben and Adira, smiling, and goes to eating.

Cane sits next to Brendan and whispers, "Got it..." Brendan smiles and pats Cane's shoulder, "Good job dude...now we can get Ben out...and Adira!"

Soon, Chef appears, and yells, "Everyone out now! We got a challenge!" His voice boomed around the room, making everyone rush out as quick as they can.

**...**

Everyone was now outside, and all saw a TV with Chris paused on the screen. They gathered up.

Chef heads to TV and presses the 'unease' button the TV.

Loud noise is heard, and Chris is wearing a tuxedo, "How are y'all doing!"

The 5 look awkwardly at Chris until Cane asks, "Where are you? Why is Chef calling us to a challenge?"

Chris smiles, "Great that you asked Cane! I just want you all to know that you've merged, so celebrate!" They don't celebrate, but listen and watch where Chris was.

Chris looks annoyed, "Well then...time to tell you guys where I am...I've gotten nominated for Gemmy Awards! I got nominated for 'Best Host In A Reality TV Show and 'Most Handsome Man On A TV Show! So, I won't be here today to host, Chef will! So...see ya!"

The contestants whisper, questioning about what was happening.

"Alright, time for the challenge!" Chef yells, "For today's challenge...one of you will play the part of the seeker! And the other 4 of you must hide from that one person who is looking for you! Super easy!"

Brendan raises his hand, "Hey, why are the challenges so lame? I mean...is it the budget?"

Chef looks annoyed, "What do you think?" Brendan looks down, obviously a bout scared.

"Now, time to pick our seeker!" Chef screams, and holds up a bag, "Let's pick our seeker...um...Brendan! Let's make you actually do stuff!"

Brendan groans loudly, "Why...!" Cane chuckles.

**Cane (CONF.) Well...Brendan is actually going to put effort on this? Cool!**

Chef blows a whistle, "Hiders! HIDE!" The 4 remaining hiders start to run off in different directions. Ben and Rayleen leave together, and Cane jumps onto a tree and starts jumping. A bit scared, Adira follows Ben and Rayleen into the forest.

After a few minutes, Chef whispers to Brendan, "Go ahead dude...make sure you bring everyone back when you catch 'em...if you get 'em all...you win..." he walks off.

Brendan then starts walking off into the forest, groaning.

**Brendan (CONF.) *groans* I can't do this! I can't...too much...work...on my own!**

The camera first starts off with Adira running around in the jungle, trying to slowly get to them.

**Adira (CONF.) I have to get into an alliance with both of them...Ben and Rayleen...**

As Adira is moving around the jungle, who seems to have lost both of them.

Suddenly, she trips over a rock and falls down. She then hears someone speak, "Were you following us?" Adira turns to see Ben and Rayleen..."Oh...I am...sorry..." Adira responds.

Ben holds his hand out to help her up, "I'll help..." Adira looks awkwardly at Ben's lobster hands, but let's him pick her up.

Rayleen starts walking off, "Come on...I guess us 3 can ally for today..." Adira looks at both of them, but follows them still.

All 3 started walking around quietly. Eventually, Adira asks, "Can I ally with you guys? I want to get Brendan out now...so do you guys think you have space to get me with you?"

Ben and Rayleen stare at each other, both whisper to each other for a bit, and then look at Adira.

"Sure..." Rayleen says, smiling. Adira smiles back.

The camera moves over to Cane, who is hiding up in a tree.

**Cane (CONF.) Hopefully, Brendan doesn't find anyone so that he can get out...maybe things will get easier for me...**

While Cane is hiding on the tree, he is hit in the head with a rock and falls off the tree, "AH!" He screams. After a bit of scrambling, he stands up to see what was around him. Then, Brendan touches his shoulder, "Caught!" Cane sighs.

**Cane (CONF.) Maybe I'm underestimating him...*chuckles* Wow...LOL!**

Brendan smiles, "I knew I could catch you! Anyways, we just need to find the other 3...where could they be?"

Cane shrugs, "Don't know...guess we should hurry up or you'll get out..."

Brendan gasps, "What? How?!"

"Well you're the one who needs to find us...so if you don't, then you failed...so you'd be out..." Cane whispers quietly.

Brendan grabs Cane's hand and walks quickly throughout the forest, "Then we'd better go!"

Some time passes, and the camera shifts over to Adira, Rayleen, and Ben, heading toward a cliff. They all stop when they see it. It's not a huge fall, really 15 feet. Upon arriving there, they see Cane standing at the bottom of it, smiling.

"Hey! You guys get caught yet?" Cane asks.

"NO!" Rayleen happily yells to them. She looks giddy to be looking at him.

"You guys should be careful, something bad might happen...like...getting caught!" Cane yells, and points to behind them.

All 3 turn, and see Brendan running after them to rage them. Brendan grabs Ben and pushes him to the ground, but he ends up falling over the edge of the cliff onto the large sand dunes of the beach. Everyone stares at Ben in shock. Then, they look at Brendan, who tags both of them, nervously saying, "Surprise..."

A loud, piercing scream is heard. Cane runs right over to where Ben landed, and gasps at Ben's lobster hands. His right hand is dislocated-badly. It's honestly terrible to look at.

Soon, Chef appears in his nurse costume, places Ben on a stretcher, and tells everyone, "The challenge is off! Considering the fact that Brendan caught everyone...he wins!"

At the top of the cliff, Brendan cheers, "YAAS!"

The girls shake their heads in disgust, then head back into the jungle back to camp.

**...**

A few hours later, the contestants head over to the cafeteria which was the surgery area for now.

Chef walks out of the cafeteria, simply saying, "He's fine...actually not bad of a dislocation...he'll be fine for tomorrow and the rest of the season...just a lot of bruises...make sure y'all head over to elimination tonight...I'm hosting..." He then walks off to Chris's cabin.

Rayleen stares at Brendan annoyingly. She whispers to Adira, "Me, you, Ben, and Cane can band together and vote Brendan off...we have to..."

"Exactly..totally with you..." Adira responds, "Ben getting pushed of the cliff just sealed the deal..."

As Cane is heading to his cabin, Rayleen stops him, "Cane! We need to talk strategy..."

Cane turns around, "What do you want?"

"We have to get Brendan out tonight...we have to...he almost killed someone who's vulnerable to pain..." Rayleen says solemnly.

Cane looks like he agrees, but interjects, "No...we have to eliminate Adira...if anything, she's the most vulnerable...and she could pose a threat...I wasn't going to tell you this...but eliminating potential threats will be beneficial for our alliance...and our relationship.." He kisses Rayleen on the cheek, "Believe me...Ben will probably get removed, and we can vote Adira out tonight with Brendan's help since he wants her out, then take Brendan out at the last second, and it'll be us...isn't that a good idea?"

Rayleen thinks, "I mean...it could work perfectly if we execute it well...how could Ben get removed? Like...Chef said he'd be fine...just fix the dislocation overnight!"

Cane looks at Rayleen, "Then we need to find a way to remove him..." he kisses her again, "And I have a plan..." Rayleen stares at him, confused, "What kind of plan?"

**...**

It's nighttime, and Chef calls everyone to the Dock Of Shame, and Rayleen volunteers to bring him to the elimination ceremony since he was eligible to vote someone off.

Rayleen enters the cafeteria and goes to Ben, who is awake, waiting to be pushed in his hospital bed to the Dock Of Shame, "You ready?" Ben nods, then Rayleen pulls a knife out and brings it close to his dislocated hand, "Then it's time to do this..."

Ben gasps out in pain and starts fighting Rayleen's strength, "What are you doing?! Stop! NO!" He starts struggling, and is able to slap Rayleen in the face with his other lobster hand, "What are you doing?! You...you...you animal!"

Rayleen pulls the knife to Ben's throat, "Listen...this seems horrible...but in order for my time on this show to last until that finale...I have two options, chop your hands off so you can get off this island, or follow my rules...and I picked the latter...so listen close..."

**...**

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

Chef holds up 4 marshmallows, and tells them, "These marshmallow will let you see which 4 of you is making it to the semifinals...now the ones safe are...

...

...

..

..

..

..

.

..Rayleen!..

...

..

...

.

.

..

.

.

..Cane!...

..

...

.

.

.

..

and Ben! And the last one goes to...

...

...

...

..

..

.

...

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

..

...Brendan! So Adira, you're going home tonight!"

Adira gasps, then looks down sadly. She stands up and smiles, "It was a good run..." she taps Rayleen and Ben's shoulders, "I'm rooting for you both..." and walks off.

Ben glares at Rayleen, "You sure you wanna root for her?" Rayleen looks guilty.

**Rayleen (CONF.) I'm happy that I made the semifinals, but at the same time...upset...I mean, threatening Ben with a knife to vote Adira off? Ridiculous! Why would Cane want to do that? I...I...I do like him...I mean...he's cute...and he admitted it to me in that closet today...so we both got into a real relationship...an alliance really...but...I don't know...I'm so guilty...**

**Cane (CONF.) *crying* Why did I make Rayleen do that?! I...I was just trying to do what Brendan told me to do! And now...someone's hurt and could get removed...and I'm pretending to like this girl just to eliminate her in final 3 with me and Brendan! *continues crying* What is going on...my dad and mom wouldn't want this from me...**

Adira waves to everyone as the boat leaves, then everyone heads back.

Rayleen tries to push Ben's wheelchair, but Ben gets up and struggles to walk back, but does it anyway. Sadly, Rayleen walks back quietly, then to sleep in her cabin.

**...**

**What did y'al think? Dramatic? Confusing? Review nicely about what you think!**

**Also, there's a new poll up showing the final 4...vote for who you want to win! I might consider it!**

**See ya!**


	9. Living For The Spotlight

**Episode 8-Living For The Spotlight**

**Hope you like it! I HAVE A NEW POLL UP, BUT ****DO NOT**** ANSWER IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW THE FINAL 3! (UNLESS YOU DO, THEN GO RIGHT AHEAD!) IF YOU DON'T, THEN READ THE CHAPTER THEN VOTE! I MIGHT CONSIDER WHO GETS THE HIGHEST VOTES!**

**...**

Another day, another day of pain on Kiki Island. There are only 4 campers left, and things are more quiet. A loud whirring sound is heard from above, and everyone gets up to see what it was.

From above, Chris skydives off a plane and lands safely on the island, "Finally...back where I have a job!"

Brendan smiles, "Chris is back! Yay!" He goes to Cane, who looks a bit tired, "Aren't you happy that Chris is back?"

Cane stares at Brendan angrily, "Yeah...totally.." He walks off to the cafeteria for breakfast.

**Brendan (CONF.) I know why Cane is mad...he's upset that my lazy work has made it all the way to the semifinals! Maybe he doesn't like me anymore...**

Chris happily tells Chef, "I won both awards!" Both giggle like girls. Rayleen passes them by, looking awkwardly at them. Then, Chris runs off to his cabin, ready to prepare for the semifinalist to go head-to-head-to-head-to-head.

Upon entering his cabin, he sees Ben-sitting on his chair, "Dude!" Chris complains, putting his Gemmys on a table, "This is private property, not for freaks like you!"

Ben immediately stands up, grabs both Gemmys and throws them to the ground hard, shattering both. Chris gasps quietly in shock, and stares at Ben, wearing a cast and has bruises on his body, "I quit!"the lobster boy screams, "I'm done with this bullshit!" He then goes to leave, but is stopped by Chris.

"Ben...what is wrong with you?! You're acting like...this show isn't worth it to you anymore!" Chris asks.

"I am done!" Ben yells, "I've...I'm hitting...I got pushed off a cliff...my sister isn't here to lash out at others...I'm tired...I...I deserved to go home last night! Deserved to be removed from injury! But no! I get threatened by a knife by Rayleen...and eliminated Adira! The only girl I honestly cared about other than Evelyn my sister!" He starts crying, "I just wanna go home..."

Obviously Chris is annoyed, but holds the boy's shoulder, "Ben listen...you've been bullied by others here...called a freak for your hands...pushed off a cliff...have no one left to turn to...but think about it...you're in the final 4! Did you think you could make it this far?!"

Ben shakes his hand, wiping his nose since snot was falling out, "I'm tired! I'm...I'm just tired..."

Chris sighs, "Dude...you've proven others wrong...you may have a cast on your arm, but that shouldn't stop you from not fighting for money and a win YOU deserve! Now get out there and fight for the final 2!"

Ben stares at Chris, "You didn't mean any of that, didn't you?"

"Pretty much!.." Chris says, laughing, "I'm scared of you...but the pep talk was still nice, right?"

Ben starts walking out, then turns to Chris, "Maybe I'll fight for a bit..." and leaves to the cafeteria.

**...**

In the cafeteria, Brendan is sitting alone, eyeing Rayleen and Cane sitting together.

**Brendan (CONF.) Maybe I was right... maybe he doesn't like me anymore...**

**Cane (CONF.) I told Rayleen about Brendan, and she understands...he's going home tonight...oh yeah, and that knife thing Rayleen did? Yeah, guess who told me to tell that to Rayleen? Brendan is a controlling asshole...I have to be myself...not follow others...**

Ben enters the room, and eyes Bayleen and Cane together, and Brendan alone. He glares at Rayleen, and sits with Brendan.

**Ben (CONF.) I hate Brendan, but I need an ally...and he's only that seems to be alone...**

Brendan smiles, "Well well well...lobster boy wants to finally learn what it means to be normal, huh?" He laughs, but Ben isn't amused.

"I don't like you...and I'm 100% sure you don't like me, but honestly, you're the only one I can trust...so are we allies?" Ben firmly says.

Brendan chuckles, spoons his food, sips soup, then speaks, "Well...Cane doesn't want to be my ally...he's dating and allying with Rayleen...so yeah, what could happen?"

Ben smiles, "Well then...good..." he heads off.

**Ben (CONF.) I don't trust Brendan at all...**

**Brendan (CONF.) I don't trust Ben at all..and I don't even understand why he wants to ally with me...*looks at screen* Okay! I know, me pushing him off the cliff was against my beliefs...but it was an accident! I wouldn't do that to anyone! I promise! Anyways, if Cane isn't on my side...he'll probably want me out by getting Ben and Rayleen...so Ben is my only option...so...**

**...**

The final 4 was now outside, and eyed the auditorium randomly placed in the middle of the campgrounds.

"How did that end up there?" Rayleen asks, holding Cane's hand.

Chris appears, "Oh...it's for our challenge...a talent show! Basically, come up with an act and perform it! We'll grade it on a scale of 1-10...then it will decide who's in the final 3! Simple! Y'all ready?!"

Brendan eyes Cane and Rayleen, "Rayleen...you don't wanna trust that guy...makes you knife things, am I right?" he laughs, but is shoved down by Rayleen.

Rayleen looks down at Brendan on the floor, "Me and Cane know everything about you...and me and my boyfriend will destroy you!"

Brendan picks himself up and dusts himself, "Sweetie, how about you question that 'boyfriend' thing for a minute, okay?"

Rayleen growls at Brendan, then Chris blows his horn, "Begin the preparations! You have an hour to prepare!"

**...**

Around the campgrounds, flashy things are around the place, shooing the final 4 preparing for their segment of the talent show.

Cane puts on a ninja robe with glitter on it, "Time to show off my ninja skills!" He shows his skills, accidentally falling.

Rayleen chuckles, "You're really sweet..." Cane smiles back.

**Rayleen (CONF.) Cane's a great guy! We both like each other...I assume...but tonight, Brendan or Ben needs to go...both are threats to me...but how do we get them out without hurting either one?**

"What's your segment?" Cane asks Rayleen, sipping on some juice.

"I don't know..." Rayleen says, sighing, "Maybe some gymnastics...would be cool...right?" Cane nods in agreement.

"So..." Cane begins, "Who should we take out tonight?"

Rayleen shrugs, "They're threats to me and you...so either one would be fine to eliminate...but I feel bad about Ben...he hates me even though all I did was scare him because of Brendan controlling you...but at least it's made us closer in our relationship..."

**Cane (CONF.) Um...did I forget about the part that I don't actually like Rayleen and am just in a 'relationship' with her so I could get an ally against Brendan...yeah...it's confusing now...**

The camera goes to Ben, who seems to be doing something on his computer. Brendan appears out of nowhere, holding 80 pound weights on his arms, "What'cha doing?"

Ben immediately closes his computer, "You scared me..."

"Well...things are gonna get scary from here on out, huh?" Brendan says, and laughs, "I'm lifting weights for my performance..and you are...?"

Ben sighs, "I'm gonna show a video..."

Brendan looks confused, "That shows no talent...I mean, you might as well eliminate yourself ad use your cast as an excuse!"

**Ben (CONF.) Yeah...I don't have talents...but I have a brain...**

**...**

Chris appears onto the stage and yells at the camera, "Welcome to the annual Kiki Talent Contest! So...we will now judge the acts...let's begin with...Rayleen!"

The curtains open and Rayleen appears in a leotard. Chef turns on ballet music, and she begins dancing. She is very graceful, moving into each step with ease and perfection. You can't see any mistakes, and when she finishes, Chris is already clapping, "Bravo bravo! Excellent! Um...kind of boring, but you have the chops!"

Rayleen smiles, "Thanks Chris! What's my score?"

Chris thinks for a second, "Um...7!"

Rayleen looks horrified, "What."

"7...you got a 7...deal with it sweetie...next!" Chris calls. Chef comes to take Rayleen off stage, and Ben appears, with nothing with him.

"Ben..." Chris mutters, then loudly says, "What's your performance?"

Ben smiles, "I don't have anything to perform, but I have something to show...I'm gonna show you a documentary I've made...about freak show...illegal ones...and what happens...watch."

A screen lights up, and the next hour is filled with footage of a freak show Ben was at 2 years ago. You can see his interactions, and deaths that occurred there.

When the film is over, Chris is smiling, "You're really good at editing things, huh?"

Ben nods, "Sure..."

"8!" Chris yells, then calls for Cane and his performance.

Cane enters the stage wearing a glitzy ninja robe. Then, he starts doing karate moves, showing power and precision with every move. hen, he kicks around, with poise. It was like an art. Finally, 10 blocks of wood are put on the stage. A few seconds pass as Cane quietly focuses. He then chops all 10 pieces of wood stacked together in one go. He stands up, then bows.

Chris, Chef, Rayleen, and Ben are clapping.

"A solid 9! Loved it! Now...if Brendan is able to get a score higher than 7, then we'll be having ourselves an all male final 3! If not, he'll be going home! Now, let's commence the final act!"

The curtains open and Brendan appears, with 2 dumbbells next to him, "For the final performance tonight, I will be carrying 2 dumbbells weighing 80 lbs each! In total...it's 160 lbs! Amazing! And...it's how I stay so fit!" He winks at Rayleen, who looks mad and cuddles Cane.

Brendan begins to carry one up, and holds it on top of his shoulder. He drops down for the second one, and successfully carries both, looking like he had no problem doing anything.

Suddenly, gallons of water fall on him, making him drop is weights and run around in fear, "THE OCEAN THE OCEAN! I HATE IT! NO!"

Cane and Rayleen start laughing loudly, really loudly.

**Cane (CONF.) *laughs hard* Who knew Brendan was afraid of the ocean? *laughs again* Didn't even know it when we planned it!**

Chef soon grabs Brendan and brings him over to a safe place, where Chris is there, "Well...THAT was an interesting performance!"

"So do I win?!" Brendan pleads, looking extremely desperate.

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

"NO!" Brendan screams like a girl, "Not more water! Especially that boat! It's gonna go right into that water!"

"How come you were never scared of the Slide Of Shame before?!" Cane happily says.

"Um..because I never thought I'd go through it!" Brendan screams, trying to squirm from Cane, Ben, and Rayleen's grip on him. The final 3 throw him into the Slide Of Shame, and the boat immediately starts driving off.

Cane gives Brendan the middle finger as the boat leaves, and Rayleen kisses him for it, "Such a cutie!" Rayleen cheers. Cane smiles and kisses back, not realizing the mistake he's made.

Chris looks at the camera, "So...we've got our final 3? What's gonna happen next? Find out next time on Total Drama Kiki Island 2!

**...**

**Things are getting down now! The finale is so close!**

**But, who will make it? Now, you need to vote for which of the final 3 you want in the final 2 to compete for 500,000! So vote now ****or your favorite is out!**

**See ya!**


	10. I Fall Apart Sometimes

**Episode 9-I Fall Apart Sometimes**

**It's time for the final 3! Let's see what happens?! ALSO, AFTER READING THIS...****VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT TO WIN! **

**THE VOTES FROM AFTER THIS EPISODE IS POSTED WILL DECIDE WHO WINS OFFICIALLY! (I MIGHT MAKE AN ALTERNATE ENDING!)**

**Anyways, review!**

**...**

Last night was a good night for the final 3. They had taken Brendan off the island, and had slept very well that night.

Chris had called the finalists to the cafeteria, where they were served a buffet of food-not even food for breakfast. They all sat together, despite the hate Ben had for both of them.

Cane was hugging Rayleen tightly, "It's nice to know me and my girlfriend have made it all the way to the finals...now we just have one more day to go and we're competing for a million dollars!" Rayleen smiles and kisses Cane's cheek, "That's right!" They continued to talk while Ben watched them, awkwardly.

**Ben (CONF.) I'm happy I'm in the final 3...and that Brendan isn't here anymore...but, what now? Cane and Rayleen are a couple...and obviously Cane is faking his relationship with her...so what could I do? The only hope I've got is if I win the challenge, but with my cast...can I?**

Ben asks Rayleen, "Hey...how long have you known Cane?"

"Since like...the beginning of the season!" Rayleen happily says.

"But...that's been like...8-9 days...and you're dating? You barely know each other!" Ben yells, "How are you dating now?" Ben looks at Cane, who's simply staring at his plate of chicken, stirring it with a fork.

Rayleen interjects, "Um, actually, things happen! At first, it was awkward...but we soon bonded with a goal...eliminate Brendan for what he's made us do...like forcing Cane into an alliance with him...making me chop off your hands...it's crazy! And we're together still...and in the final 3...so you need to watch out lobster boy!"

**Cane (CONF.) Should I just...tell Rayleen that the relationship we have isn't real...that it was all made up by Brendan to get her to ally with us...well then...Brendan's got me stuck in a sticky situation!**

Cane goes off to throw his food away, and kisses Rayleen's cheek, "I need to meditate, wanna come? It might relax you for the challenge!" Rayleen smiles, "Of course!" They head out of the cafeteria, leaving Ben behind, still eating.

Outside, the couple is meditating under a tree, and there is a good breeze coming in, "Great time to meditate, huh?"

Rayleen smiles, "It is nice..."

**Rayleen (CONF.) Ben's on to me now...trying to break my relationship with Cane! Does he really think he can face off against two athletes with NO casts?!**

Ben suddenly arrives to the two meditating finalists and asks, "I need to talk to Cane...like right now."

Rayleen opens her eyes and glares at Ben, "No...I'm not letting you!"

But, Cane still stands up, "It's okay Rayleen...he'll probably just talk about useless stuff I won't listen to..." He follows Ben over to a bench in front of Team Onaka's cabin, "What do you want?" Cane firmly asks.

"What's going on with you?" Ben asks, "What are you doing to me...to Rayleen? Trying to kill me with a knife! Trying to get into this relationship with Rayleen just to get back at Brendan? Now look...you're stuck with a girl who hates me and doesn't even know that you don't like her!"

Cane slaps Ben across the face, "Shut up! You don't know me!" He gets up, and points at Ben, "I get that what I'm doing is against my morals...but I have to! People do things against their will so they can win! I have drive to win! Rayleen has drive to win! You...you don't! And I don't even care about the relationship anymore! All I got to do is eliminate you today, then if I beat Rayleen at the finale, I'll take the money and disappear off the face of this Earth!"

"And if she beats you?" Ben asks, not budging.

"Then I'll take the money and leave her heartbroken..." Cane begins to walk back to Rayleen, who seems to be watching the boys fight.

Ben yells to Cane as he's walking, "Think about what could happen!" Cane puts his middle finger to the sky, then sits back with Rayleen under the tree.

**...**

Chris appears and prepares his monologue, "Well...let's congratulate our finalists! Which of these 2 lucky campers will make the final 2 and earn a spot in getting that $500,000 prize! So...ready for the challenge?!" Everyone nods and cheers, "Well..." Chris cheers, "It's a 3-part obstacle course! First, you must pass through a mud bog...there isn't much to that one, but it's the only way to keep going through the challenge! Second, you will traverse through a pool of infested sharks and fish! You must dig deep into there, and find a gold medal! Grab one, get out, and show it to Chef! If he clears you, you will head right over to the final part of the course! A bunch of rocks jumbled together! Get through there, be one of the first two to pass the finish line, and you're in the finale! Simple!"

"Whoah...pretty athletic, huh?" Cane happily tells to Rayleen.

"Yep! Guess we know who's gonna be in that finale?" Rayleen cheerfully says, kissing Cane again.

**Ben (CONF.) I have to win today...or I'm leaving! So...I gotta be violent today...but don't kill them, obviously!**

Chris blows his horn, "Good luck y'all!" The final 3 begin running over to the first stage of the obstacle course.

Rayleen and Cane are running fast together, smiling at each other. Ben was running, but was very far behind. His cast seemed to putting some weight on his running.

Eventually, the couple reached the mud section of the obstacle course. "How are we supposed to get through this?" Rayleen asks, "We could get slowed down..."

Cane grabs Rayleen and puts her on his shoulders, "I've got it!" He jumps into the bog, and walks very slowly. Rayleen smiles, "Great! Just keep moving! Focus!"

Ben sees the couple that was ahead of him, and jumps in. Quickly, he pushes through the bog and ends up right next to Rayleen and Cane, "Hey y'all!" He grabs Rayleen, "Let's slow you down for a bit!"

Rayleen struggles to hold onto Cane's shoulders, but she ends up falling off into the bog. Eventually, Cane attacks Ben, and they fight in the mud. As the boys were fighting, Rayleen gets right out of the bog, and watches the boys continue fighting. She then runs off to the second part of the course.

**Rayleen (CONF.) Sometimes...you need to sacrifice things to move forward...but Cane will be fine...he's strong enough...**

Rayleen arrives at the large pool that stretched for quite a bit. She then looked at the other side, and saw Chef, waiting for someone to bring it to him. She dives in, opens her eyes, and begins searching for a medal.

Meanwhile, Ben has just arrived at the pool and jumps in. A second later Cane jumps in, landing on Ben.

Underwater, Rayleen is near the bottom, scanning for a medal. She sees Cane fighting Ben, and goes over to help. She grabs Ben and throws him onto the bottom of the pool. Cane quickly heads off with Rayleen to find medals.

Eventually, Ben picks himself out of the water with a medal. He hands it over to Chef, and begins rushing right towards to the final obstacle. Right after, Cane throws Rayleen up in the air, and she hands Chef 2 medals, showing how they both found one. Chef agrees to it and lets them through.

Now they were finally in the last part of the race-the jumbled-rock obstacle. Ben had already started, eyeing the finish line. But, he is hit by a rock and falls on top of some other rocks. Rayleen begins to rush past him, easily jumping over the rocks. Cane begins jumping over the rocks, but Ben stretches his hand out and traps Cane's foot in between some rocks. Ben is finally stand up and move on, but is grabbed by the back of his shirt by Cane.

"RAYLEEN HAS MADE THE FINALE!" Chris yells. The camera shows Rayleen jumping up and down, cheering and past the finish line.

**Rayleen (CONF.) I'm SO HAPPY that I won! All I got to do now is just beat whoever's in the finale! Hopefully it's Cane...**

Ben slaps Cane in the face, but Cane is able to get his foot out of the rocks and hits Ben right in the face with his foot, sending Ben to the floor of rocks.

Quickly, Cane jumps right into the finish line, and cheers with Rayleen, "Guess who's in the finale with my girlfriend?!" Rayleen cheers with him and both kiss.

Chris smiles, "Oh young love...anyways! Let's congratulate our finalists...Rayleen and Cane!" Chef presses a button showing fake clapping.

"Okay...since Ben didn't make it past the finish line...guess who's not getting a million dollars?!" Chris smiles, patting Ben's shoulder, and looks at Ben's face, with bruises.

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

Ben starts rolling his suitcases over to the Slide Of Shame, "I'm ready."

Chris smiles, "Been a good run...so...anything to say to our finalists?"

Ben turns to Rayleen and Cane, ad eyes their hands that are together, "Honestly, I don't care that I lost...I kinda thought I was leaving tonight...but...it doesn't matter...you guys don't want to listen to me...is it 'cause of my lobster hands? Probably not...but still...karma will bite both of you guys in the ass...so watch out!"

Annoyed, Cane shoves Ben into the Slide Of Shame, and the boat leaves the island.

Chris begins a recap, "Well...11 came...and 2 remain, so which one will win? Does it matter who wins since they're a couple?"

"Of course not!" Rayleen yells, and kisses Cane again.

"Well...see ya next time!" Chris screams, closing the camera.

**...**

**What do you think of the final 2? Bad? Good? Could've been better?**

**But now...it's time to see WHO YOU GUYS WANT TO WIN! Do you want the 'Pretty Athlete' Rayleen to win, or 'The Athletic Ninja' Cane? Vote now until about 5:00 P.M TOMORROW!**

**It may seem annoying that there's two unlikeable contestants left, but please don't let it affect your decision to vote! Anything could happen :)**

**Also, review nicely! And good luck with the voting!**


	11. After Blood

**Episode 10-After Blood**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has read this story from beginning to the end, THANK YOU! Anyways, I have the votes, and this episode will reveal the official winner! **

**Anyways, enjoy and review about your thoughts!**

**...**

It felt like another day on Kiki Island-the hot weather, smelly jungle, and loud animal noises from the jungle. There were only 2 people left on Kiki Island-Rayleen and Cane. Both in a relationship...even though one doesn't exactly feel that much for the other.

A loud horn wakes the both of them up. When they leave their cabins, they smile at each other, and kiss after getting closer to each other. Chris arrives and says, "Morning! And how were your naps?" Both smiled.

"We're doing great, right Cane?" Rayleen asks. Cane kisses her, and nods to Chris, agreeing with Rayleen's comment.

"Well then...let's get today over with, am I right? It's time to begin the final challenge of the season! A climb Kiki Volcano challenge! But before I explain the rules, let's hop onto Chef's jeep so we can get a better look at what your challenge is gonna be!" Chef arrives and honks the horn. The finalists and Chris jump onto the jeep and they speed off to the volcano.

As the jeep is heading over to the challenge, Rayleen and Cane converse.

"Can you believe that you've made the finals with me?!" Rayleen asks Cane.

"No...but...we're together so..." Cane smiles.

Rayleen kisses Cane again, "Well it won't matter who wins 'cause the money will be ours, right?"

"Right..." Cane quietly says, beginning to look at the jungle.

**Cane (CONF.) Um...is it bad that my girlfriend-I-never-wanted's kisses getting annoying?**

**Rayleen (CONF.) Today is all about me and my boyfriend, Cane! It's gonna be perfect!**

The jeep arrives at the base of the volcano, and you can see a long table with all of the eliminated contestants from the past.

Rayleen and Cane sigh inside.

**Cane (CONF.) Forgot that they were coming back...sucks...**

**Rayleen (CONF.) Ben better not annoy me! Today is MY day!**

Chris shows his hands to the eliminated contestants, "And first, welcome the campers who tried but failed at making the final 2! They are...Ricky, Bonnie, Emma, Calvin, Evelyn, Andrew, Adira, Brendan, and Ben! All these losers are here to see who is a winner and another one of you losers so let's roll! For the final challenge, the finalists must carry heavy, security tightened suitcases. You can pick whichever one! One of them has the $500,000 prize! The other...has nothing! Whoever reaches the top first passing the finish line may choose to pick either of the suitcases one has and throw it into the volcano! After throwing one suitcase into the volcano, the one who passed the finish line first will open the suitcase they didn't throw away...and maybe...there's money in there!"

Everyone gasps. "So you're meaning to say..." Ricky asks, "No one might not get their money?!"

"Basically! We're putting the money on the line here so be smart!" Chris says, "Understand?"

Almost everyone shakes their head in confusion. Chris sighs, "Forget it! Rayleen...you won the challenge last night, so you pick first!"

"Pick the one with the bomb on it!" Ben yells.

Rayleen stares at the suitcase with something on it...it looks like a bomb with 30 minutes on it...a timer, "Yeah...I'll take the one with no bomb on it..."

"You know it might not be a bomb..." Evelyn says, "Could be a way to make you go up faster..."

Rayleen thinks for a second about the situation, but chooses the box with no bomb on it, "Sorry Cane..."

"It's alright," Cane says, and holds up his suitcase, "Hopefully it doesn't explode..."

"Maybe it will..." Brendan smirks, making Cane glare at him.

Chris ignores the chatter, "Now...both finalists may pick ONE helper! It will probably be useless...but whatever! Chef!"

Chef brings out a machine with photos of all the eliminated contestants, "Cane goes first!"

"Okay..um...I choose..." Cane begins.

Chef presses a button, and it hits directly on Brendan. Cane's mouth drops in terror. Brendan stands up and pats Cane's shoulder, "Just like old times, huh?"

Chef presses the button for Rayleen, and it lands on Ben. Rayleen gasps, "What?! NO! Do it again Chef!" Chef chuckles, and walks off.

Ben walks over to Rayleen, wearing his cast still, "Hey Rayleen..."

Rayleen sighs, "Well...you made the final 3 so obviously you have skill..."

The finalists and their partners stand in ready position, ready to scale the volcano for their $500,000. Chris blows the horn, and both finalists start rushing up.

**...**

As they began their climb up the mountain, a jeep passes by, and they see Chris, Chef, and the finalists waving at them, heading over to the top of the volcano.

Cane and Brendan are running ahead of Rayleen and Ben., but Brendan zoo becomes tired, and stops, annoying Cane and letting the other 2 pass them, "Cane! I'm tired!"

Annoyed and mad, Cane yells, "Shut up! Get moving or I'll make you!" A bit afraid, Brendan starts jogging a bit, but stays behind Cane who seems to be rushing.

**Brendan (CONF.) I don't like this finale at all...two assholes in one finale? I mean...Adira or Ben would have been fine but Cane and Rayleen? For real!**

Rayleen and Ben finally arrive at a stopping point. They look at what was in front of them and see that there's a huge gap between them and the other part of the volcano. They need to jump.

Cane and Brendan arrive, "What do we do?" Brendan asks. Cane shrugs, "We could jump, but there's nothing to hold onto if we fall..."

"Maybe you should fall..." Ben mumbles to himself.

"What?!" Cane yells about to attack Ben. But, Rayleen stops him, "Dude! Calm yourself! Forget about him! What do we do?" Cane shrugs again, obviously annoyed.

**Cane (CONF.) I hate how this challenge makes us wait! Like wait to cross a hole on a ledge! Just get this over with already!**

Ben finds a vine on the edge of the volcano and grabs Rayleen, "Let's swing!" Both swing to the other side, and land perfectly. Taking their suitcase, they run off. Quickly, Cane and Brendan swing on the vine to the other side and continue moving.

"10 minutes left!" Cane yells, beginning to run even faster, "Brendan! Pick it up or I'm leaving you behind!" Brendan hurries up a bit and catches up with Cane, "Do you really think that suitcase will explode? I mean...Chris will get arrested!"

"It doesn't matter..it'll push me to go faster!" Cane says, and catches up with Ben and Rayleen, who end up arriving at long pillars that look like they can easily break and make you fall far into the ground.

Rayleen eyes the environment, "Well Ben...there's nothing we can do here to avoid this one..."

"The weight might bring us down..." Ben mutters.

Cane smiles and grabs Brendan. Quickly and easily, they jump onto each pillar and make it across, "Haha! Beat that sweetie!" Cane yells, and runs off with Brendan.

Rayleen chuckles, "What a dork!" and grabs Ben. Slowly, they step onto each pillar, each rumbling after every step. It takes some time, but both make it out alive, "Phew!" Rayleen cheers, then gasps, "Wait! We're wasting time!" Then both rush off again.

The end is drawing near. Both finalists are neck-in-neck and see the finalists cheering them on at the top. Rayleen and Ben are running right next to Cane and Brendan, who looks a bit annoyed at all the work he's had to do today.

**Cane (CONF.) We're almost over! Yes! But...Rayleen...the relationship...her winning...I...I need to do something now or I'm toast!**

As Rayleen is running, Cane trips her, and she falls to the ground. Cane and Brendan hurry up and pass the finish line, cheering, "YESSSSSS!" Cane yells. The timer on the suitcase stops.

Chris laughs, "Dude! It's not over yet! One of those suitcases has the money! So unlock your case and keep it closed till Rayleen and Ben get here!"

Ben carries Rayleen all the way to the finish line. Immediately, Rayleen gets up to Cane who is standing around to the bomb and shoves him to the ground, "You asshole!"

Cane looks mad, "What?!"

"You tripped me! You...you...hurt me! You're my boyfriend! I...thought boyfriends didn't do that!" Rayleen complains, "Why?"

Cane sighs, simply saying, "Maybe I don't like you." Rayleen backs up a bit, and tears up.

**Rayleen (CONF.) I'm not gonna let Cane beat me! He better get lucky and lose that money!**

Ben hands Rayleen's suitcase to Cane, and puts it next to his timer suitcase.

"Now...the moment of truth...which case has the money? Which one doesn't? You must choose Cane..." Chris quietly says. Everyone is quiet. The breeze is soft and nice. Everyone is staring at Cane and what he is about to do.

**Cane (CONF.) The bomb one probably was going to make me scared and to hurry up with the challenge...so it must be that one...but...*sighs* It's too confusing! It could be any of them! Just...go with my gut!**

Cane grabs the suitcase with no timer on it, "Here goes!" and throws it in the volcano, destroying it. He turns over to see the timer suitcase-the suitcase he was given. There had to be a password, so he entered 'password,' since it had that comedic element to it. The suitcase opens, and there's nothing.

So Rayleen wins.

Chris throws confetti at Rayleen as she cheers. You can see Cane on the floor, just sitting down, with his eyes closed. Mad? Upset? Tired? Despite that, the others are talking and playing with the confetti.

Suddenly, Rayleen asks, "Hey, so where's my money?" Chef and Chris look at each other and laugh loudly. Rayleen's mouth drops. That $500,000 was in her suitcase all along. And it's gone...burnt up. None of the finalists get the money. She starts crying.

**Rayleen (CONF.) I can't believe it...all of that work for nothing! Now...now everything thinks I'm a bitch! Seriously? *cries some more***

Chris points at the screen one more time, "At the end of the day, where's all the money going to? Yeah, me! And that wraps it up of another season of Kiki Island! There were thrills, chills, and some falling off cliffs but we made it! But even if no one won...at least friendships began!"

The camera shows Evelyn snapping a selfie with Emma, Adira, and Ben, Ricky, Bonnie and Andrew talking, Brendan and Calvin looking at the screen, and Cane and Rayleen still upset about both their losses.

Chris waves to the screen, "See ya next time here on Total...Drama...Kiki Island 2!"

The cameras close, and a photo of the entire cast is shown.

**...**

**And that concludes my second attempt at an OC fan fiction! Please review about your thoughts and feelings for the ending! I'll explain mine now...**

** I give my season a B- cause it started off nice for me...but as the ****season progressed...I felt the need to complicate things than keep it simple. Eventually, the Rayleen and Cane thing came out and in the end...I'm pretty satisfied with the ending for pretty much everyone. What do y'all think?**

** I'm probably not going to be doing fan fiction for a bit considering I have no ideas for a new one, so you could either savor this fanficton or my other one!**

** Also, thanks again for reading! Buh-bye!**


End file.
